The Dog Days Are Only Begining
by mia bella jacob
Summary: The New Directions are transformed into dogs by the contorter of Forms; a witch named Anita. Now they must trust wolf  packs, go against the elements, stand up against the humans, and most importantly, find a way home while they fight to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**So the pictures of the characters' dog forms are posted on my profile. Just click on the link. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All I own is the plot.**

Something wasn't right at McKinley. Maybe it was the fact that nobody had ever seen this girl before, yet she knew everybody by name. Maybe it was the fact that this girl dressed in clothes that looked like they belonged in the old Shakespearean days. She wore a tight, black corset with an equally black skirt. Over her shoulders, she wore a hooded cape… yes a cape. This made her bright blonde hair pop against the dark color. Nobody really knew what was wrong but something was defiantly weird about her. All they knew was she called herself by the name Anita Goodwill; sort of ironic considering she put off a bad vive.

Everybody seemed to be waiting for something… anything to happen. The girl was strange. She seemed totally comfortable at the school; like she had been attending it for years. Something about her was off though. Sometimes the things she said… it made her sound ancient. In World History, she talked about the horrors of the blood shed in the Civil War. She described it so thoroughly it was almost impossible to believe she was only their age. Still people waited though. Nothing truly eventful happened; other than her rant on the war.

That is until Glee Club.

The typical things were happening. Santana, Britney, and Quinn were gossiping in the corner. Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes were doing runs. Puck was chatting with Sam about Mario Kart and Rachel and Finn were fighting.

"It's simple Finn. It's a high B. I've heard you hit it before! Just do it!" Rachel exclaimed, clearly fluster.

"Well maybe if you would stop being a perfectionist we'd be a better group. Instead you're always on our asses and it's pissing us off!" Finn yelled back.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If I don't push, you won't do it." She glared at the taller boy. Neither backed down from their defensive stance, trying to intimidate each other

Mr. Shuster walked in and took in the sight in front of him.

"Well you don't always have to be a bitch about it!" He exclaimed and then he realized his mistake. Her tiny form was shaking. She lunged at Finn and began to pound at his chest. Mr. Shuster intervened then.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off you two!" He grabbed Rachel around the waist and dragged her away from Finn. He put her back on her feet and stood between the two teens. "Now you two used to be best friends, even if you weren't dating. You're acting like children. What is going on?" The man asked, frustrated.

"She's being a controlist!" Finn exclaimed.

Rachel made a noise of protest, stomped her foot a bit and said, "He's being difficult" and under her breath she added, "controlist isn't a word."

"Well you both need to grow up and figure this out!" Quieter he said to them, "you two are my leads. You need to be roll models for this group. You're acting like animals with all the fighting over nothing," he said.

Something very strange happened then. A strong wind blew threw the room and every one closed their eyes against it. The temperature dropped suddenly and a strange feeling entered the room. It wasn't good. It wasn't bad. It radiated power though.

When the wind stopped, everyone opened their eyes and looked to the doorway and in it stood the new girl. She leaned against the door frame, looking at her nails. She wore a smug expression on her face.

Mr. Shuster was the first to recover from the shock of seeing a new person in the room. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Can I help you?"

The girl looked at him. She had a devilish look on her face and when she spoke they cringed at her voice; it to radiated power. "No."

Rachel got frustrated. "Well if you're not here for anything perhaps you would be interested in auditioning. Trust me, swaying in the back round behind me while I sing a solo-" Rachel was cut off.

"Can it, Man Hands. You are the most annoying being on the planet. Seriously, have you considered getting sterilized?" Quinn asked.

"RaPual, maybe if you shut up for more than four seconds, you would realize that nobody likes you!" Santana exclaimed.

"Oh, you're one to talk! You act like a slut and make fun of everyone," Tina said crossing her arms.

"Let's be fair now. You lied about your stutter to everyone in this club. You aren't innocent either," Artie said.

As arguments broke out and people started screaming, the girl watched from her position on the doorframe. Mr. Shuster scrambled to try to get control over the class. He tried to separate a screeching Rachel from Santana while calming down Tina and Artie.

The girl had finally had enough. "SILENCE!" She yelled. Instantly all attention was on her. She straightened up and began to walk towards them while a smug expression. This is why she was here.

Slowly the group began to back away from her, the power she was radiating enough to strike fear into their hearts. Something was off about her only now it was more obvious. Her eyes glowed an unnatural shade of blue. Literally, they glow.

"Now what is all this yelling going to accomplish? You all need a lesson in team work," she said as she stalked towards them. Mr. Shuster stood in front of the kids trying to defend them.

"Look, if you're a counselor how about you tell us what to do," Sam advised as he tried to keep the peace.

"Look white girl, tell us you're name. We don't even know you," Mercedes said. Kurt looked at her. The clothing and the eyes were all so familiar. Then it hit him and his eyes widened. "It can't be," he whispered.

The girl smirked. "Very good, Kurt. You figured it out didn't you? You always were a clever one," she said. Then she turned to address the whole group. "I am Anita Goodwill; contorter of forms and voice of reason," she said and she raised her hand. A blue energy filled it and she tossed it from one hand to another.

The group was backed in a corner. Quinn had tears in her eyes as she wondered what would happen to herself. Britney was looking at the blue ball with inertest. "What does that do?" She asked innocently. She didn't understand why the boys had forced themselves in front of the girls.

Anita grinned devilishly. "How about I demonstrate for you," she said. Before anyone answered, she took the ball of energy and threw it at Shuster. He blocked his students but the ball passed into him.

Something strange began to happen. He felt his organs shifting and his bones reconstructing themselves. He shook his head and tried to speak but it came out funny. "Rhat are roo rying to ro to re?" The simple question of 'what are you trying to do to me', turned into a barking sound and he soon found that he could no longer form English words. He felt something erupt along his arms and when he looked down, dark and curly fur had covered his whole body. As his face contorted and his spine extended, he realized what had just happened. He was now a dog.

Anita smiled at her handy work. "A very handsome Airedale Terrier if I do say so myself." She waved her hand and Mr. Shuster's feet left the ground. He now found himself in a cage. He scratched at metal door and whimpered. He tried to say "Leave those kids alone!" but it came out as a series of barks and yips.

The kids quaked in fear. The large cage had appeared out of nowhere. It was a typical crate build except that it was huge; large enough to hold several full grown St. Bernards. It had a door in the front that swung open and it had another on the top so you could add food and water without the dog running out. The scariest part was seeing their teacher looking at them in the form of a dog.

Anita laughed. It was a dark sound and the kids crowded closer to each other. "Now to deal with the rest of you. You should be puppies. Closer to your development group, she cackled. They had pulled Artie back with them and Anita's eyes fell on him. "I suppose I'll do you a kindness," she said. She conjured another energy ball and it began to float towards Artie. He tried to lean away from the ball but it still entered his body. He felt his body shrivel and shrink. It contorted and he tried to scream yet it came out in a howl. When he felt his body settle he blinked and looked around.

Anita walked forward and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Artie whimpered and tried to wiggle away. Then he froze. He could wiggle… his legs were working. "I see you realize that you can move, even if you are an Ibizan. Consider it a gift," she said and she opened the top of the crate. Mr. Shuster saw what was coming and was able to catch Artie as he fell from the hand that held him. He put the pup version of Artie down and tried to watch the outcome of the situation.

Throughout all of this, Britney watched with tears in her eyes. Santana quickly grabbed her hand and Sam's. "We need to get out of here," she whispered to Britney. "But what about Artie," Britney whispered as Santana began to pull her. "We'll save him but right now we need to get away," Sam whispered and then he, Santana, and Britney crept away from the group and raced for the door.

Anita seemed to be a step ahead of them though and she shot blue energy at the door. A shimmer ran down the length of the wall and the group of three hit the ground. Sam was the first up and he tried banging on the door. "What the hell! It's like a wall!" He exclaimed. Anita smirked and held up her hands. Three big bursts of energy erupted from them. They raced over to the teens and the changes began instantly. Britney began to sprout black fur over her body. Sam's ears began to travel up his head and they became pointed. Santana shrunk and grew a snout. Britney finished first and in her place sat a small Labrador. Santana bared her small fangs and Sam stood on shaky paws.

Anita smiled. "A Doberman seems fitting but I didn't expect the blonde young man to be an Australian Kelpie. She picked up Santana and Sam and dropped them into the cage one at a time. Mr. Shuster caught them both and set them on the ground. He hated biting their necks. He felt especially guilty when the girl dropped Britney and he caught her. She started to whimper in pain and he put her down. He yipped and strangely the members who were canines understood him. He had said, "I'm so sorry, Britney."

Anita was moving along quickly. She saw Puck shaking with anger. "What's wrong, Puckerman? Afraid are you?" She asked. He let out a shuttered breathe. "Why are you doing this? We aren't animals!" He could barely contain his rage. "Watch your tone. I have the power here. Now who's next," her eyes swept over the group and landed on Tina. "I think you would make a nice little Yorkie, Tina." Mike stepped in front of her. "Don't you touch her. Let the rest of the girls go. Change back Brit and Santana. Keep us guys but don't hurt the girls," he pleaded.

"Sorry Michael but your chivalry will not pay off here. Your group needs to be taught a lesson," Anita said. She raised her hand and flicked her finger. Mike fell to his knees as it passed through him and in to Tina. There bodies shifted and within a minute, they to were in their new forms. Anita frowned in sadness. "I thought you would be a Yorkie Tina. I never thought you would be an Akita. Michael you make a very cute Boxer though," she picked them up and dropped them in the cage

Now half was in the crate and the remaining members were huddling together. Finn was holding Quinn as she watched in horror. Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes were all near tears. Puck was shaking in rage. Kurt swallowed and spoke. "Excuse me Anita. My fellow diva, Mercedes, and I would like to offer a treaty. We can go to the mall and give you a fashionable look. Just let us go," Kurt tried to reason.

Anita was amused by this. It was always funny when they begged. "Thanks but no thanks Kurt. I'm having too much fun." With that two balls of light soared through the air and hit the teens. As they transformed, Rachel put her hand over her mouth and sobbed. She backed away slightly but kept her eyes as Kurt and Mercedes changed into puppies. Mercedes sprouted spots as Kurt became snow white.

"You're hair is always perfect Kurt. An American Eskimo is fitting for you, but I am confused as to why Mercedes is a Dalmatian," Anita said as she picked them both up. Once they were deposited in the cage, she looked at her captives. The glee kids were all crowding towards the back of the cage in fear. As for Mr. Shuster, he had a look of despair in his eyes as he looked at his students.

Puck could no longer contain his anger. He tried to get at the blonde but she through an energy ball at the same time. Rachel had already raced to push him back and the ball hit her in the back. It sent her spiraling into the wall and she whimpered. Puck and Finn knelt beside her but the transformation was underway. Her ears were folding over and her moans of pain were beginning to turn into a whimper. Soon a small puppy was lying in a heap on the ground. Finn gently ran a finger along her puppy brow and she whimpered. He picked her up and handed her to Quinn who held her close to her chest like a teddy. Finn wrapped an arm around Quinn and together they watched her as she withered in pain.

Noah's breath grew harsher. He turned around and glared at the girl standing with a smirk. "Change them back. Now!" He demanded. Anita stepped forward and snatched Rachel out of Quinn's hands. She examined Rachel's body and ticked her tongue.

"She's lucky. No serious damage was done. Still she's a cute little Australian Shepard." With that, she flicked her hand and a blue light appeared under Rachel and carried her puppy form into the cage. It dropped her in and Mr. Shuster gently caught her. He laid her down on the ground and gently nudged her.

"Rachel? Rachel, are you okay?" He asked her. She simply whimpered in response. Kurt waddled over to her and licked her temple. She let out a groan in response. "It hurts…" she said. "I know darling," Kurt said to her and lay down next to her.

Puck looked livid but Finn was holding him back now. Anita smirked. "And then there were three. Who's next?" She scanned them with a predatory look. She sighed. "It's so hard to choose. I'll just start on the ends and work my way in," she said and threw a ball at Puck.

He howled in pain as in blasted him like it had Rachel but his landing wasn't as hard. His face contorted and he grew a long tail. Soon a little brown and black dog sat in his place. "German Shepard is fitting for you Puckerman," Anita said as she lifted him by his scruff. He snapped at her and she grinned. She dropped him into the cage.

"Down to the final two. Let's wrap this up," Anita said as she conjured two energy balls. Finn and Quinn held each other as a ball passed into them. Finn began to shrink rapidly as Quinn's golden hair shortened slightly and sprouted similar hairs all over her body.

"I knew I was right on these too. A Great Dane and a Golden Retriever was fitting. Now let's get you two with your friends." She grabbed them by the middle and dropped Finn and then Quinn. She closed the top and bolted it shut. She waved her hand and smirked at them. "Now aren't you all adorable," She said with a smirk.

Mr. Shuster bared his teeth. "Let us go!" He demanded.

"But if I do that, you wouldn't have learned you lesson," she said. Silence filled the room for a moment. Quinn then asked "Can you understand us?" Anita just smiled and nodded. "What are you?" Sam asked as he came towards the group. They were crowding together again. Mr. Shuster put his paws over the kids so he stood over them protectively.

Anita smiled. "Is it not obvious? I'm a witch," she said. The group shivered as a cold wind swept through it.

"So why are you bothering us? Leave us alone," Mercedes barked out. Anita got a sad look in her eyes. "I can't do that until you learn to act like a group. This is what killed my family. They fought over everything," she took a breath, "Hundreds of years ago, when our kingdom was destroyed, they were fighting over who should lead the army! They all thought they each held the superior power; the one that would lead to the enemy's demise. The enemy struck when we had no leader. My family didn't learn. Perhaps yours will from this… we'll call it an exercise. When you function and become a true family, your human forms shall be restored.' Anita smiled. "Now let's get this show on the road."

She flicked her hand and the cage lifted off the ground. The club fell over each other as it shifted and they tried to stay upright. As Anita walked out of the choir room, the cage followed her. The kids whimpered as they watched their choir room disappear. They were being taken to a strange place in unfamiliar bodies. Who knows what was lying ahead. One thing was for sure. This was going to be a long, hard journey.

**Author's Note:**

**So I don't remember how I got this idea. I love reviews. If you want me to post pictures of the dog forms on the upcoming chapters let me know in reviews. Otherwise, they will be on my profile. A quick review of the dog forms (in no specific order)**

**Mr. Shuster: Airedale Terrier**

**Rachel: Australian Shepard**

**Finn: Great Dane**

**Tina: Akita Inu**

**Quinn: Golden Retriever**

**Puck: German Shepard**

**Sam: Australian Kelpie**

**Artie: Ibizan**

**Britney: Labrador retriever**

**Santana: Doberman**

**Mike: Boxer**

**Mercedes: Dalmatian**

**Kurt: American Eskimo**

**Reviews inspire me with idea. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

The Glee club sat in the cage. It followed behind Anita as she walked.

Britney began to whimper quietly. Mr. Shuster came over and gently nuzzled her.

Artie stood up and waddled over to her. He felt weird. He wasn't used to having working legs. Still, his girlfriend was upset and he needed to comfort her. He licked her nose with his tiny tongue and she nuzzled his chin.

As some of the others tried to stand they usually fell onto their bellies. Everything was harder on four legs. Mr. Shuster's own legs quaked as the cage rocked as if followed the witch.

They soon appeared in front of a car. Anita took out a key chain and clicked a button. The trunk popped open and she waved her hand. The cage floated into the van and fell with a plop. The entire group was sent onto the ground and the kids whimpered in pain as Mr. Shuster made sure he was crushing any of them with his larger body.

"See you in… oh I don't know. About seven and a half hours," she said.

"Seven hours! Where are you taking us?" Puck asked. Anita smiled. "Wisconsin…" she trailed off. She waved her fingers and slammed the trunk shut. They whimpered as they waited.

Anita walked around to the front of the car. She opened the door and got in. She buckled her seat belt, put the key in the ignition, and turned it on. Then she waved a hand. The car began to drive itself. She pulled out a book and began to read. Why drive when the car can drive itself?

Quinn had begun to whimper and howl. She was leaving her home. What would her mom do?

She wasn't the only one crying though. Kurt was quietly whimpering. His dad needed him. If Kurt wasn't there, who would make sure Burt ate a balanced diet. Carole would but still… it was his dad. Blaine would probably be worried sick.

Puck was worried. His mom had been working late at the hospital and when she came home and saw he was gone, she would compare him to his father. Who would look after his sister and play dress up with her. He was a badass… not heartless. Plus her eyes reminded him of his mom and she could get him to do anything with the puppy dog pout.

Mr. Shuster looked at his kids. They were so young and in the tiny bodies of puppies they looked so vulnerable. He looked them over as they began to huddle into different groups.

Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were all snuggling up together. Well Kurt and Mercedes were snuggling up to Rachel, who was saying her legs hurt her to much to move. She knew no serious damage was done… that didn't stop it from hurting though. For now she would just lay still.

Quinn, Santana, Sam, and Finn all snuggled up together. Well Quinn and Santana came together. The former best friends still held their strong bond. The boys just followed their girlfriends.

Puck, Artie, Britney Mike and Tina all snuggled up. The group had become closer since Mike was tight with Puck and Tina and Puck was tight with Artie and thus Britney since she was dating Artie.

Will's spirit fell as he looked at his students. He nearly lost his footing as the car hit a bump of some sort. He didn't know if it was a curb or railroad tracks. He decided it would be best to lie down. As he began to stretch out he realized that kids needed a leader. He curled his legs so he formed a U shape and began to move his kids… pups around.

He nudged Finn around and the girls followed. Sam too got onto shaky paws and walked over to the group that was snuggling up against Mr. Shuster's side. He sighed when he realized the others were out of his reach. He gently spoke, "come here guys. We need to stay together," he said. Slowly, Britney, Mike, Puck, Artie, and Tina got to their paws and hobbled over. Then there came a problem.

"Come on, darling, just a few feet. You can do it," Kurt coaxed. Rachel just shook her tiny head. Mercedes sighed, "Come on, girl. Would Barbra let a hurt leg keep her from performing?" Mercedes asked. That seemed to do the trick and slowly, Rachel got onto her paws. She tried to step forward and managed to get the front paw down. The next was the back and as she lifted it off the ground, the car hit another bump and she tumbled forward. She whimpered as she landed on the hard cage floor.

"You can do it!" Tina encouraged as she watched Rachel's attempts. Rachel struggled back to her paws and more tentatively began the trek over to Mr. Shuster. She paused when her leg began to burn with pain and squeezed her tiny eyes shut. Then she puffed out her little chest and stagger forward. After what felt like ages, she reached the group. She collapsed by the edge of them and didn't bother to move anymore.

The rest of the group began to cuddle up. Santana stretched out and laid down half on Sam, Half on the ground. Sam was snuggled up next to Mike who was curled against Mr. Shuster.

Artie and Britney curled together, him resting his head on her neck and she resting her head on his paws.

Finn was lying with Quinn. She crawled over him to be on the inside to secure more of the warmth. They were lying next to Santana and Britney.

Kurt and Mercedes took pity on Rachel. They wiggled their way over to her and cuddled together. She rubbed her muzzle on both their chins before she laid her head on her paws. Kurt rolled over to lie on his side and Mercedes sprawled her legs out.

Puck sat over by himself for a while. He was worried about his sister… she had always wanted a puppy… maybe he should have gotten her that cute little Maltese in the window of the Pet Shop. He shook the thought from his head when Mr. Shuster called him.

"Puck, come over here. Pick a spot and get comfy. It's going to be a very long drive," Mr. Shuster said after he realized the young boy was all by himself.

Puck walked over slowly and dropped down beside Tina. Tina had snuggled down next to Mercedes and Puck was now sandwiched between her and Finn. He glanced over at Rachel whose brow was furrowed as she seemed to be fighting her pain.

Mr. Shuster looked at his kids and felt sadness. They didn't deserve having this awful thing happening to them. He laid his head down and gently nudged Kurt as a comforting gesture. "Rest now. We'll need all the strength we can muster."

As the fear began to settle in, the kids snuggled closer to one another. They began to fall asleep, the stress being too much on their bodies. Mr. Shuster fell asleep too. He too couldn't handle the stress.

*Glee*

The car screeched to a halt. The cage slid and the club startled awake as they were jolted by the in pact. They all got onto their feet and waited. Rachel realized her leg wasn't hurting anymore. It just felt a bit tense.

Anita appeared in the small window. She popped the trunk and reached for the top latch of the cage. She snapped her finger and a bowl appeared and it slowly descended into the cage. She snapped again another bowl floated in after the first.

The kids gathered around the bowls. In one was a few slabs of what appeared to be meat. In the other was water. They looked at Anita as she closed the lid. "Eat up." She slammed the trunk closed again and they were on the road again.

The boys licked their chops at the sight of food. They hadn't realized how hungry they were. They were about to tear into the meat when Mr. Shuster's voice spoke, "girls you eat first. Boys, wait your turn."

Tina was the first to approach. She took a tentative nibble. Then something strange happened. She began to devour it quickly. It was like the puppy in her was taking over. Dogs really did eat more than they should.

The other girls soon joined. All the girls except Rachel. "You are aware that you're eating a cow right now? Something that probably has a family that loved it," she said as she watched the girls eat the meat. She was ignored. She turned her nose up and turned her back on them and turned her attention towards the water dish. How were they supposed to drink out of it? She lowered her head and tried to suck it up but failed and only succeeded in making bubbles. Sighing she began to lap it up. It was really time to stop fighting this new body and embrace it.

When the girls seemed to have their fill, he allowed the boys to go and they pounced. They acted differently towards each other. When Puck and Mike grabbed onto the same slab of meat, they growled at one another. Artie ate like he was starving. Their appetites hadn't changed much.

Mr. Shuster was the last to get some. He took the scraps and quickly ate them. He lapped some water out of the bowl and looked around. His kids seemed happier now that they had full bellies… excluding Rachel. He looked at the empty bowl and felt guilt that he hadn't even saved part of it for her out of courtesy.

He sighed and lay back down. "Everyone, listen up. We need to stick together. I know we're all scared but I am too. So we need to adapt to these new bodies. We may be in them for a while."

The club sat in the circle, looking at each other. This is when the truth hit them. They were now dogs…

*Glee*

Finn woke up with a familiar urgency. He had dozed off with a content belly and a quenched thirst. Now he was regretting drinking all that water.

He stood up quickly and began to do a strange little hop. He switched his weight from side to side. He stepped on Sam's tail and Sam yelped and jumped to his feet. "What the hell?" The boy asked. His tail throbbed in pain.

Finn got a bit sheepish. "Sorry dude. I can't help it. I need to…you know…go…" he trailed off.

Sam's eyes widened in realization. Now that Finn mentioned it he kind of needed to also. "Whatever you do, don't think about water!" Sam said urgently.

Within minutes, both boys were whimpering as they tried to control their bladders. Anita heard their whimpers and pulled over. She walked around the back of the car and opened the trunk. "What's going on? We're almost there," She asked.

Finn whimpered in response and did his little hop again. Sam growled and then exclaimed, "I need to pee!" Anita nodded her head. She waved her hand and opened the cage. "There is a boundary. You can stay within 20 feet of here. Come when I call for you or we'll have problems."

The boys scrambled out. They seemed to have forgotten how big the jump to the ground was and they hit it hard. They raced off and both went to separate bushes. After they disappeared behind them, she turned to the rest of the dogs, who were just waking up. "You also may want to take a bathroom break. This is your first and only chance. I'm not stopping anymore," Anita said. With that she stepped aside and the other teens followed at a slower pace. Mr. Shuster also jumped down.

Mike stretched his legs and yawned. He then looked at Puck. His stub of a tail began to wag. Playfully he jumped on him. Puck yipped and spun around.

The two dogs began to wrestle with each other. It felt good to just pal around like nothing was wrong when they were terrified. Then they decided it was time to give into their urges and they disappeared behind separate bushes.

Once they had finished their business, they dutifully returned to the van. Anita picked them up and placed them back in the cage. The kids moved over to allow Mr. Shuster to jump in.

The cage door slammed behind them and Anita did a head count. Once all kids were accounted for, she closed the trunk and got back in the drivers side.

The kids looked at each other sadly. Shut up in the car again. They didn't know how far they were but they were definitely far from their home.

*Glee*

Hours later the car stopped again. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the kids were yawning even though they had slept the majority of the car ride.

Anita walked around the car and opened the trunk. The club looked around to see that they were in a forest preserve. The field they stood in was wide and open. It was surrounded by dense trees and thick underbrush. An owl hooted in the distance.

Anita swung the cage open and slowly the teens carefully slid down onto the bumper then jumped to the ground below.

Upon impact, they were stunned at how much scarier the woods were as humans. They could see somewhat well in the growing darkness. They were at eye level with the ground so they knew that nothing was prowling in this area.

Anita got their attention when she said, "Remember to be a family. You never know when that can be taken away from you. Good luck," she said and as she was about to leave Quinn stopped her.

"When will we be turned back to humans?" The girl asked as she walked shakily on her paws. Anita looked at her and said, "When you learn how to be a family."

With a wave of her hand, Anita disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. The car vanished along with her.

The group stared at the spot she had been in. They were alone now with only each other to support them.

Santana looked at Mr. Shuster. "What do we do now?" The Latina asked. She was beginning to adjust to the feeling of four paws instead of two legs. She walked forward a few paces and then sat down.

Mr. Shuster looked around. He walked over to the edge of the parking lot and looked around. They could have come from the left or the right. Even if they got that right they were bound to take a wrong turn somewhere. Plus, these were teens in a puppy's body. They would tire out easily.

He looked at them. Already, he could see they were getting weary. It didn't seem to matter how much they slept. They were just always tired. They would be able to travel a few miles a day but that would be it.

He sighed and returned to his little group. He stood in front of them and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright guys. We need to stay together and find a way home," he said. "What if we follow the road? Sooner or later we'll find a sign that can direct us," Artie pointed out.

Mr. Shuster was about to praise the idea when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Soon the lightning was followed by thunder.

The group looked to the sky as rain began to fall. Soon it began to pick up speed and with in seconds it was pouring.

"Run for the trees!" Mr. Shuster yelled. Quickly the group began to sprint for the forest. Santana and Mr. Shuster led the pact; him for his longer leg span, her for her comfort in the body. Artie struggled a bit but soon got the hang of it.

They dashed under the trees and once they were under, the rain hit them less harshly since the leaves acted as umbrellas. Mr. Shuster looked around. He led the group deeper into the forest. He found a tree that had a hollowed out bottom. He peered into it and, once he was sure no other creatures were also using it, led the club into it. "Into the tree everyone. Get inside."

It was a very tight squeeze. Britney climbed between Mr. Shuster's front legs and laid down under his chin. Finn and Quinn wound up on top of his back. Rachel and Puck were both trying to get on top of each other, pulling on each others ears. Puck finally won and pinned her down. He rubbed his nose against her neck to show no hard feeling were to be shown. The rest of the club just settled down peacefully in the tree. They watched the rain fall as a group.

Britney finally asked the question they all had on their minds. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Britney. I don't know," Mr. Shuster answered as the kids began to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and let sleep over come him as well. The tiredness washed over him as the final thought went around in his mind, "_What are we going to do?_"

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Pictures of the dog forms are on my profile. Please review. A list of the dog forms is below:**

**Mr. Shuster: Airedale Terrier**

**Rachel: Australian Shepard**

**Finn: Great Dane**

**Tina: Akita Inu**

**Quinn: Golden Retriever**

**Puck: German Shepard**

**Sam: Australian Kelpie**

**Artie: Ibizan**

**Britney: Labrador retriever**

**Santana: Doberman**

**Mike: Boxer**

**Mercedes: Dalmatian**

**Kurt: American Eskimo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Tina squinted her eyes shut as she heard thunder rumble. She slowly opened them and took in her surroundings. She had somehow wound up on top of Finn. As she looked around, she noticed everyone else had also shifted during the night.

She looked outside of the tree and saw that the rain had lightened up but was still falling in a steady stream. Sighing she laid her head down on the first available surface (Kurt's tummy) and tried to fall back asleep.

She found sleep difficult though. She worried about her friends. All of them seemed to do okay if you excluded Rachel and her vegan morals. What if they weren't though? What if someone was really struggling with this new form of life?

She sighed. What could she do about it. She wasn't doing much better honestly. Being on four paws instead of two feet was difficult. Plus, poor Artie couldn't walk to begin with. Now that he was a puppy he had to learn and if he didn't… bad things could happen. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next time she woke up, the rain was still going but she heard a commotion. "Get you're ass out of my face," Puck had growled. The growl wasn't directed at her though. Mike was the unlucky one who was placed with his back half lying on Puck's head.

Mike scrambled off and Tina slid off the boys back as well. Puck stood up and shook himself off. "Man, it was like an Asian tag team," he said mostly to himself. He arched his back down and stretched his legs in front of him. When he straightened his posture he shook out his fur.

Looking around, Puck noticed who was already alert and who was just waking up. Most of the guys were asleep, with the exception of Kurt. In fact, the only girl still down was Britney, who was asking for five more minutes. Santana was tugging at her ear trying to rouse the sleeping girl.

Mr. Shuster was being woken up by all the commotion. As he looked around at his kids he felt a pang of sadness. How were they going to get home? He bit his lip and sighed.

Mike watched the rain fall. For some reason the rain helped him think. The best option seemed to be to find a street sign but that was out now. They were away from the road. They could wander around for hours until they figured out a way to get to the street.

Once the entire club was awake, Mr. Shuster called their attention.

"Guys we need to figure out a way to get home. Does anyone have any ideas?" He asked.

Suddenly they heard a squeak and a high pitched, male voice said, "What are you doing in my house!"

The club turned. They watched as a tiny bunny came running into the tree. He looked at all of them with an angry expression on his face. He sat up on his haunches and looked at them accusingly.

"You think that you can just come prancing in to any rabbit's home? I searched for three days to find this nice place!"

The club was looking at the creature with a look of confusion. Quinn finally asked the question everyone was thinking. "Who are you?"

The bunny let out a snort of anger before answering. "I am Theodore. Now the question is, who are you!"

Mr. Shuster cleared his throat and said, "Well my name is Will Shuster. I'm a teacher at McKinley High School. This is my Glee Club."

The bunny stared at him for a moment before erupting into laughter. "You sound like you're a stupid human!" Theodore was on his back as he laughed at them.

"He's not a very nice bunny is he," Britney mumbled.

When the bunny finally stopped laughing and caught his breath, he looked at them.

"I'll let you stay here. You think you're funny now. Wait until you meet Atlas. He'll clean your clocks." Theodore the bunny then hopped away.

A silence fell on the Glee Club as they waited for something, anything to happen. "What just happened?" Santana asked. The rabbit was there for a minute, to at the most.

Then fear set in. Who was Atlas? Artie spoke up. "Perhaps we should get on the move. If this Atlas is as bad as he seems, it would most likely be beneficial to start moving." Mercedes agreed saying, "Yeah, this dude sounds like bad news."

Mr. Shuster considered her thought. "Artie's right. Let's get a move on." He stood up and stretched each one of his four legs. Then he stepped out of the tree and into the rain

He turned and watched as the group trooped out of the tree behind him. He began to walk to the left, hoping that was where they came from.

They walked for a long time. The rain stopped and the sun came out but they couldn't find the road. They passed trees and bushes and rocks. They didn't see one road sign. They didn't hear one car. All they were able to here were the birds in the trees and the rustle of the leaves.

The sun was high in the sky when Finn's tummy started rumbling. Everyone's eyes turned to him. He sheepishly looked down at the ground. "I'm hungry…" he said quietly. Not long after, Puck's stomach growled too.

Mr. Shuster faced a huge problem. How was he going to get these kids food? He needed to find a way to provide for them. He thought for a moment to figure out something that dogs would eat. Then the answer came to him…meat.

He placed his nose to the ground and took several short sniffs. He smelt something that made his mouth water. The smell of fresh meat was near. He began to follow the scent.

The kids followed behind him even though they didn't know where exactly he was going. Santana asked, "Where are we going now?" Her paws were sore from walking and all she wanted now was a nap.

Mr. Shuster didn't stop but answered, "I'm trying to find you some food." That made the kids tails start to wag. Their tails were wagging so fast, their whole bodies started to wiggle.

Mr. Shuster followed the scent into a clearing. In it was a heard of deer. It was a small heard, only about 6 or 7 deer. He looked at the kids.

"Stay put and keep yourselves low," he instructed and watched as the twelve pups dropped onto their bellies and pinned their ears to their heads.

Mr. Shuster then turned his attention back to the deer. There was a big buck. Will remembered when his friend told him about a hunt he had been on. The buck was hard to kill if it was in its prime. The doe had the fresher meat.

Mr. Shuster looked around again. There were two fawns grazing by two of the does. He couldn't take a mother from her baby or the other way around. There was another doe who was obviously pregnant and that left him with one choice.

She seemed like an older doe. Her head would be down but her eyes were always watching. This would make it harder to catch her.

Mr. Shuster got onto his tummy and crawled towards her. He had to get as close as possible. He had to catch her. He had to kill her. He had to do it for the kids or they would starve.

He pinned his ears down and began to creep slowly. He stalked slowly. He got within about 100 feet. Then he attacked.

The fawns started and didn't run until encouraged by their mothers. He made a beeline for the doe and she saw him coming. The buck was leading the other does to safety but he turned to watch sadly. He shook his head and then ran after the rest of his herd.

As for the doe that Mr. Shuster was closing in on, she stood and waited for him. She seemed to be waiting for him to kill her. He leapt into the air and when he was in reaching distance opened his mouth. The doe was fast though. She had been waiting for that moment. She darted sideways and side stepped him. He landed and turned to see her looking at him with a look of triumph.

"You'll have to do better than that, hunter," said the doe. She turned to run but Mr. Shuster was faster and he leapt onto her back. She didn't see this coming. He locked his teeth onto her neck and used his weight to knock her to the ground. When she was down, he swallowed his disgust and bit down on her throat. The taste of blood filled his mouth and it drove him to tighten his grip. In order for him and his club to eat, she had to die. She struggled for a moment before her body went still and he felt her breathing stop.

The kids watched in horror as their teacher took the deer's life. The guys had the girls look away. They didn't need to see this.

When Mr. Shuster released his grip on the doe's throat, he licked the blood off his lips. He looked towards his kids and saw their little heads peeking through the grass.

"You can come here now," he called. Obediently, they came towards him slowly. He was intimidating with the blood coating his muzzle and chest.

Rachel was the first to speak. "Mr. Shuster, why did you do that? You just took an innocent life!"

Mr. Shuster got angry. "I did this for you so you can eat. Rachel, I'm sorry but you need to get past being vegan and eat the deer."

Rachel turned her nose up. "I refuse to eat that. It had a family that you just took it from."

"Then you'll go hungry. The rest of you, chow down. Since Rachel doesn't want any, you all get more," Mr. Shuster said as she turned her back on the corpse.

Everybody finally gave into their hunger. They approached the carcass and bit into it, tearing flesh from the body.

When the meat hit their tongues they practically sighed in happiness. The blood had a bit of a metallic taste but they were able to get past it. The meat filled their tummies and their hunger began to subside.

Mr. Shuster joined them once he was sure that all kids were eating. The meat was tender and delicious but he was sure that when you were hungry, anything would taste good.

When he finished, Sam licked his lips. His belly was full and he felt like he had renewed energy. He looked over to Rachel and felt guilty. She must be hungry since she didn't eat in the car either.

He tore off a chunk of the meat and, holding it in his mouth, approached her. She was busying herself by observing the wild flowers that scattered the field. He dropped the chunk at her feet and she looked at him disgusted.

"Sam, while I appreciate the gesture, I refuse to eat meat. I find it wrong to eat animals," she said as she moved away from the bloody chunk.

"You won't even take a little bite," he asked hoping she would just take a nibble. "We still have a long way to go. We're in Wisconsin and we need to get to Ohio. That's not exactly a day long trip, Rach."

She sighed but shook her head stubbornly. "I'm sorry. I won't do it though."

Sam sighed and picked up the piece. He quickly devoured it and she winced at the sight. She didn't know how people could eat animals.

Sam walked back over to the carcass. What was once a doe was now covered in blood and ripped to shreds. It may have been a gruesome sight but the kids were happy and their bellies were full.

Mr. Shuster stretched and said, "Let's try to find a good place to sleep for the night." He then led the group back into the woods. In search of a place to stay, they came across another hollowed out tree that was slightly more accommodating. It was larger so everyone was able to find a place to rest comfortably. As they all curled up and began to fall asleep, the last thing they heard was a rumble from Rachel's belly and a distant howl.

**Author's Note:**

**Updates may be coming slower due to personal issues. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts on what is about to come.**

**List of characters' dog forms:**

**Mr. Shuster: Airedale Terrier**

**Rachel: Australian Shepard**

**Finn: Great Dane**

**Tina: Akita Inu**

**Quinn: Golden Retriever**

**Puck: German Shepard**

**Sam: Australian Kelpie**

**Artie: Ibizan**

**Britney: Labrador retriever**

**Santana: Doberman**

**Mike: Boxer**

**Mercedes: Dalmatian**

**Kurt: American Eskimo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel woke up when the sky outside was still black. She winced as her stomach growled. She was so hungry. She didn't feel good at all. She knew that she needed to eat but she couldn't imagine eating an animal. It wasn't right. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

She had just gotten comfortable when she felt a kick. Looking over she saw Kurt looking at her. He got up and carefully navigated around the sleeping pups. He came to rest beside her.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked as he lay down next to her. He looked at her with half opened eyes. The only reason he was awake was because he felt her stir.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well," she answered. She felt a headache coming on. Could a dog even get a headache? Well apparently they could.

Her tummy rumbled and Kurt looked at her concerned. "Sweetie, you need to eat. I know you feel bad for the animals but you need to keep your strength up," he advised.

Rachel whimpered. "Kurt I can't change what I believe. I'll do what I think is right. I can't eat an animal. I'd rather starve," she said.

Kurt watched her in concern. Her body would fail her. She needed energy. If she didn't eat, she would die before they got back to Ohio.

Kurt sighed and then laid his head on her back. "Rest then, darling. You need all the energy you can get," Kurt said to her in a soothing tone. She laid her head down on her paws.

Slowly the two fell asleep. Kurt's dreams were plagued by a scene of the Glee Club arriving at Ohio, Rachel nowhere to be seen.

*Glee*

Mercedes woke up when she heard a strange hammering noise. Slowly, she climbed to her feet and exited the tree looking up she saw the source of the noise. A small woodpecker was trying to peck away the wood on the tree.

Then Mercedes got an idea. "Excuse me!" She called up to the bird. The bird stopped pecking and looked at her. "Yes," she said in what sounded like an old woman's voice, filled with sophistication.

"I have a question, it'll only take a minute of your time," Mercedes said. The bird considered that for a moment then fluttered down to a lower branch. "How can I help you, my dear?"

Mercedes smiled. "Do you know if there's a road anywhere near here? If you could point me in the right direction that would be a big help," she said.

The bird thought for a hard moment. "Give me a moment, dear," the bird said as she opened her wings and flew above the tree top.

Mercedes waited and a minute later, the bird landed on the branch. "There is a road in that direction," the bird said. She lifted her wing and pointed in the direction of the road.

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you so much," she said as she rushed to go wake up rest of her friends.

She started to bark to try to wake them up. They all shot up in alarm. Artie was the first to speak. "What's wrong Mercedes?" He asked.

Mercedes lifted her head high and said, "I found a way to the road." That got everyone's attention.

"You did?" Mike asked. "How?" Santana asked. "I don't care how, Mercedes, this is excellent news. Lead the way. Everybody up," he said and began to nudge the kids forward.

Kurt stood and waited for Rachel to struggle to her feet. She got herself half way up and then fell back onto her belly. She whimpered and looked at Kurt sadly.

Kurt panicked. He knew this would happen but he didn't think it would happen so soon. "Mr. Shuster!" He yelped.

Mr. Shuster turned around to see the sight. His throat got tight as he saw his student struggling to do this simple task.

He hurried over and he was positive he could hear her stomach growling. He put his head down to gently nuzzle her neck. "Come on, Rachel, try again," he said.

Rachel whimpered and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her legs shook as she tried to hold her weight. "I can't walk," she said.

Mr. Shuster sighed. He turned to see the rest of the club staring. "Mercedes lead the way. Go on Kurt. We'll catch up," he said again.

He leaned his head down and gently found the scruff of her neck. He carefully opened his mouth and bit down on the flesh. He then lifted his head as well as Rachel's tiny body. It didn't really hurt her. It was just uncomfortable.

Mr. Shuster walked outside of the tree and looked for his kids. He saw them walking and he began to run after them, Rachel held tightly between his teeth.

Once he was caught up, he slowed to a walk. Rachel was whimpering in his hold. "My tummy hurts!" She exclaimed as she felt another sharp pain.

Britney felt bad. She didn't like to see people in pain. Even if this is what Rachel needed to show her that she needed to eat, she sounded like she was in so much pain.

Quinn on the other hand was irritated. Rachel was at fault for her predicament. If she had eaten, she wouldn't be so hungry. Quinn practically erupted in anger when she saw Finn look back at her in concern. He should be caring about her, his girlfriend.

Finn looked at Rachel. She looked pitiful being carried by Mr. Shuster. He felt bad and wanted to make her feel better. He didn't know what to do though.

Finn wasn't the only one paying attention to her. Puck was also watching her. She was a fellow Jew. He had to stick by her, even if she was irritating.

The sun was rising into the sky quickly. It beat down on them and soon they were all parched. They were panting to try to cool themselves off.

Mr. Shuster knew they had to rest. He spotted a shady area and decided it would be the best they would find.

He gently placed Rachel down on the ground and called for their attention. "Guys we're going to take a break. At least until the heat dies down," he said.

He picked Rachel back up and started towards the tree. Slowly, his little troops padded behind him.

When they reached it they each hit the ground with a thump.

Kurt was attempting to pick leaves out of his beautiful, white coat. Mercedes was helping him to the best of her ability, pulling out the leaves on his back that he couldn't reach.

Santana and Britney were fighting with Artie and Sam about who got the shady spot. The heat was enough to drive everyone crazy.

Quinn was lying between Puck and Finn. Even with the heat, she loved having multiple men wanting her. As each would take turns nuzzling her, she would accept the affection but she would not return it.

Tina and Mike were also spending time together. They were curled up in the shade and attempting to nap. It would be nice to spend an afternoon in the shade with nothing to do.

Mr. Shuster looked around, trying to find a place to get water. Sadly, there wasn't a river in sight. Not even a pond could be seen.

He lay down next to Rachel's tiny body. He nudged her gently and she groaned in protest. "Rachel, are you feeling better?" He asked as the little puppy curled into him. He never realized how small she was. Even as a human she was small but now, as a dog, she looked so fragile.

Rachel tried to open her eyes back up. She was so tired. She wanted to take a nap. She looked at Mr. Shuster sadly shaking her head.

He said, "Will you eat next time we find food?"

Rachel shook her head and said, "Would you ever give up on something you believe in?" At his silence she nodded her head. "I thought so." She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, trying to at least get a short nap in.

Finn was watching Rachel with sad eyes. She usually looked so strong. That was one of the reasons he admired her so much. Now she looked weak. With their strongest member down, what were they to do?

Mr. Shuster got up around an hour later. "Come on guys. We need to keep moving." They each stood and began to walk in the direction of the road and Mr. Shuster was about to grab Rachel but something stopped them.

Somewhere close by, they heard a deep, menacing howl. Everyone froze. Rachel even opened her eyes and looked in the direction. Time seemed to stand still as they waited for something else to happen.

Then something struck fear into their very cores. More howls filled the air. The different pitches and voices mixed in the air. To determine how many would be impossible. The group didn't want to stick around to find out though.

"Move!" Mr. Shuster exclaimed. He made sure everyone else was running before her stooped his head to get Rachel. He quickly locked his teeth around her neck and picked her body up.

He quickly began to run after the kids. They needed to get out of this unknown things way as fast as possible.

They ran for a long time. When Mercedes fell to the ground, he knew they needed to take a break. "Quick, get into the bushes. We'll hide there for a while," he said after he temporarily placed Rachel on the ground. He waited for all his kids to get in. After he was sure they were all safe inside, he picked Rachel back up and followed.

The bush was cramped. While it was large, the branches made it difficult to remain comfortable. They were all crawling over one another trying to remain hidden.

Then they heard another howl. This one was much, much closer. They instantly quieted down and nuzzled close together. They waited and then quickly heard a terrifying sound. A deep, menacing growl was released from something.

Then they saw it.

A midnight black wolf was stalking up the path. His ears were perked and his eyes shined. Behind him was a small group; about four could be scene from the glee clubs line of sight. As he walked he kept his eyes and ears moving. He was obviously a skilled hunter.

The Glee Club held its breath. The wolf stalked closer. He approached and when he was about, 50 feet away, the wolf stopped. He placed his nose to the ground and took a deep inhale. When he raised his head he let out a growl.

"What's wrong, Atlas?" A rusty colored wolf asked. "Well, Cannon, we have intruders in our territory. Their scent is fresh. They're near." Then the black wolf, addressed his pack. "Fan the area. We'll sniff them out."

The wolves instantly listened. That's when Mr. Shuster realized that this was the Atlas the rabbit mentioned. This was who they were supposed to stay away from. Now, they were being cornered by him.

Atlas himself kept going straight. His nose was low to the ground and as he sniffed, he followed the scent. He came closer to the bush and as he did, he became more aware. His steps slowed and each step was deliberate.

As the wolf stalked closer, the Glee Club huddled closer together. Then, Rachel's stomach let out a loud growl that captured the wolves' attention. They each turned to the bush and surrounded it.

Rachel looked like she would cry if she could. She buried her head in Mr. Shuster's fur. The group all cuddled closer. This was it. They would all be dead soon. They began to nuzzle muzzles with each other, saying goodbye.

Atlas stood in front of the bush. As his hunters growled he commanded, "Show yourself intruder!" He poised himself to attack. His pack would eat for another day. He wasn't expecting to see what exited the bush though.

Slowly, pups began to emerge. They were like nothing that had ever been seen. They didn't look like any of his own pups. Plus there were more then he had ever seen born into a litter before.

Then Atlas saw the father. He was carrying the runt of the liter in his mouth. The poor thing looked starved. The father then addressed Atlas.

"We mean no harm at all. We're just passing through. My name is Will," the dog said. Atlas thought hard for a moment. "I normally don't kill pups…" that gave Will a sense of hope. "Yet, you are all so strange. Perhaps it would be safest to kill you and your children."

Will froze in fear. The other wolves began to close in. Then a howl tore through the air. The rest of the wolves stopped approaching and looked towards the sound. Another wolf had appeared.

He was older. His fur was a dull gray. His eyes seemed to have seen a thousand things. He held his head high. Atlas lowered his head at the sight. "Father, what are you doing here?" Atlas asked.

The old wolf said nothing. Instead he approached the group. When he stood in front of Will he examined him closely. Everything stood still as the wolf studied him. Then the old wolf finally said. His voice was full of honor and wisdom yet it was soft.

"You aren't like our kind are you?"

Will answered 'no'. The wolf then looked at the kids. Each one was scared. The wolf looked at each one but his eyes stopped on Rachel. She was whimpering in pain as her tummy ached.

"And these are all your children?"

"Not really. I'm their teacher," Will said as he tried to explain the situation..

"Your young runt is hungry," The wolf said as he stepped closer to her. "Is she ill?" Mr. Shuster stuttered out, "She won't eat." The old wolf nodded. "Is she not yet weaned?" Mr. Shuster hesitated before saying, "She doesn't eat meat."

That caught the wolves' attention. They began to mutter to each other. "Silence!" There were apologies from the small group of wolves. Once everyone was silent, he finally introduced himself.

"I am Arrow, leader of the Fire pack. Come along. We'll discuss your predicament later. Now we need to take care of that young one." He turned to lead them away. The kids looked to Mr. Shuster. He nodded and they began to follow.

Mr. Shuster looked at Atlas before picking Rachel back up. "I'm hungry, Mr. Shuster. It hurts so much. I'll do whatever you want me to just make it stop!" she whimpered quietly. He felt guilty as he followed the old wolf.

Atlas growled as Mr. Shuster passed him. "You're lucky this time. You need to be careful though. There are other forces in these woods that are even more powerful then my father," he warned before he called to his pack. "We'll continue the hunt!"

The wolves were gone then. They were left with an old wolf. Now they had to count on the fact that this wolf would stay true to his word and help them.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

They followed Arrow. They didn't know where they were being taken. As they walked they began to once again feel the pains of hunger. Only this time, they couldn't really walk away and find food. They were at this wolf's mercy.

Arrow led them past a stream. He paused for a drink. The kids looked at the water longingly. Their throats were so dry from all the physical exertion. They gulped it down greedily.

Mr. Shuster set Rachel down at the side of the stream. He gently nudged her so that her snout was at the water. "Go on Rachel, drink." He instructed. Her little, pink tongue poked out of her mouth and slowly she lapped up the water.

Mr. Shuster looked up to see Arrow watching them. "Your names are odd. Almost… human," he observed. Will quickly debated what to so. Then he came to the conclusion that Arrow must know the truth.

"We are human. We were transformed by a witch into these bodies. We're from Ohio," Mr. Shuster said. He thought it would be best to just state the facts. The kids had stopped drinking and were now looking at the two adult dogs.

Arrow was surprised to say the least. He had never dealt with something like this before. He had had brutes attack them. He had had loners beg for a place to stay. He had adopted pups whose mothers were shot. Never had he encounter a human that was turned into a dog.

Arrow looked at Will. "Is what you say the truth?" H asked with a tilt to his head. Will nodded. "Yes." Arrow then looked to the young pup still slowly lapping the water. "And the runt is a human child?" "Yes."

He looked closely at her. She was very small. "Is she this small as a human? Why doesn't she eat?" He asked. She looked truly pathetic. Her little tongue was still lapping at the water.

"Well, she's a bit on the shorter side as a human. She's petite. She doesn't have a lot of fat on her body to begin with. As for the meat, she is a vegan. She doesn't eat anything that comes from animals. She still holds her beliefs in this form. It's killing her though," Will explained sadly.

Arrow looked at her. Then slowly, the old wolf rose to his feet. "We must keep moving them. Come," with that he began to lead them back down the path.

Will sighed. He picked Rachel up by the scruff of her neck and the kids once again began to follow him.

They followed him for a long time. Soon, though they reached a small clearing. It was completely surrounded by trees so it was well hidden. There was a rock slab lying in the rear that looked over the entire territory. A hole led underground. A cave lay in the side of the slab. A little stream trickled down into a distant lake.

Arrow let out a howl. Soon, a dark gray wolf poked its head out. Pups poked out of the hole in the ground and scrambled to get up close. A wolf the color of mist followed the pups. More wolves began to assemble around the leader.

The glee club looked around in awe at the pack. They would never see so many wolves in a place as beautiful as this again. Rachel was set onto the ground. Even she was surprised.

The mist colored wolf stepped forward. "Arrow, what is this?" She asked. Arrow turned over to William and began to approach. The Glee Club waited with baited breath to see what he would do.

Arrow grabbed Rachel and ignored her whimper of protest. She began to cry out. "Mr. Shuster, please don't let them take me! Don't let them hurt me," she begged as the wolf turned around.

Arrow approached the wolf, a squirming Rachel in his jaws. He set her down but placed a paw on her back to keep her form running away. "Silver, has your milk run dry yet?" He asked. Puck and Sam snickered at that but quickly stopped when Mr. Shuster glared at them.

The wolf looked at Arrow. "Not yet. Our pups were just weaned. Why?" Silver asked. Arrow pushed Rachel forward a bit. "This young one needs nourishment. Will you nurse her?" Arrow asked.

Rachel was whimpering. She looked at Mr. Shuster with big, sad eyes that practically screamed 'Help me!' He just watched sadly as she was held down by the wolves.

Silver looked at the tiny pup sadly. "I do pity this young one but who are these visitors, my love?" Silver asked. "I will explain later but time is of the essence. She's starving. Please, tend to her." At his mate's look of hesitance he promised, "At the rise of the moon I shall explain."

That seemed to be good enough of an answer for Silver. With a sigh she picked Rachel up by the scruff of her neck. Rachel resumed her wriggling and crying. She pleaded with Mr. Shuster with everything she had. "Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't let them take me! Please don't let them hurt me."

Mr. Shuster simply turned away from her. He couldn't look at her. This was for her own good but he couldn't stand this. Hearing her pleas was heart breaking. Seeing her eyes, so wild and afraid, was enough to numb him. So as she was carried away and into the hole, he turned his back on her.

*Glee*

Rachel panicked as he turned away. She began to beg the wolf. "Please, please don't! I'm not hungry. I just want to go be with them! Please. Don't do this to me!" She exclaimed. She watched as the dark tunnel came into view. Then she was descending.

The tunnel opened into a rather large hole. The wolf set her down and lay down. Rachel tried to gather the last of her strength to climb back up the tunnel. She was able to hobble a few steps but soon her tiny legs couldn't do it and she collapsed. She hadn't even gotten past the wolf. She lay at the wolf's belly, her energy spent.

Silver turned her head and nudged Rachel closer to her stomach. Rachel looked up at the wolf. "Drink young one. You must be hungry," Silver said as she pushed Rachel closer to her stomach so she could nurse.

Rachel thought seriously about it for a moment. Then she decided to just go with the flow. She latched herself onto the wolf and began to suckle. She was hungry and the wolf was offering her food that didn't really hurt animals. Yes, it hurt her pride but she was starving.

Silver smiled as she watched the runt eat. It reminded her of her childhood. The odds had been stacked against her. Her pack didn't believe she would survive. Yet, she did and she lived on to become the alpha female.

Rachel didn't know how long she nursed for. She was starving and couldn't wait to feel a full stomach. When she stopped, she licked some of the milk off her lips and yawned. Silver smiled. "Rest now child," she said softly and Rachel was asleep before her head hit the ground.

Will walked with Arrow. Arrow was silent as they walked. They had walked down to the lake. If Will looked very hard he could see the kids running around. Arrow shook him from this image with his words.

"It may be best to

Will looked at the wolf. Arrow was staring out at the lake. Although Will knew Arrow was being more than helpful but he couldn't help feel anger bubbling inside of him.

"I can't kill her. She's my student. That's crazy," he said in one breathe. He felt himself getting more upset as the idea continued to circulate in his mind.

"I know you are upset but look at this realistically. She is the smallest in the litter, or in your case, class. She refuses to eat meat which is key for a dog's survival. She can't keep up with you as well as the others. You were carrying her."

Will thought about this for a moment. He didn't respond. He wished that Emma were here. He wished he could talk to her. She always knew the right thing to do.

Arrow continued. "Runts don't have a high survival rate to begin with. You would be doing her a kindness. She would die a slow, torturous death otherwise. If you destroy her, you can make it fast and painless."

Will thought about this. Arrow had a point. He didn't want her to suffer. He didn't want any of his kids to suffer. He sighed.

"I just can't take her life. You don't know her like I do. She thinks she is doing something good but she's just so darn stubborn." Will's breathing was becoming more rapid.

"I could do it for you."

*glee*

Will stood in the small den. Arrow was beside him and silver was lying on the ground in front of him. Rachel was curled against her side.

He looked at Rachel. She possessed so much. She could accomplish so much. Her voice was amazing and her intellect far greater than most people her age.

Arrow looked at him and said, "Make your decision now. I can begin it and it'll be over within seconds. She won't feel a thing."

Will looked at her. Her tiny nose twitched and she sneezed. She jolted up and looked around. She saw him and her tiny tail stump began to wag. Then he turned to Arrow.

"She lives." Turning back to the girl he said, "Do you feel any better?" She stretched before answering. "My muscles are a bit stiff but I feel great other than that," Rachel answered honestly.

Silver smiled and said, "A few more nurses and she'll be good as new. She'll have to eat meat though." Rachel's mood seemed to deflate a little at that but Will couldn't be happier.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much we appreciate this," Will said. He was so grateful. He happily nuzzled Rachel's neck for a moment, thrilled that she would live to see another day.

Arrow seemed unhappy though. "There is still the issue of getting you home. There is a pack about fifteen miles away from here. I'll try to contact them. The barking chain is still effective."

Before Will could explore the topic, a disturbance came from outside the burrow. Arrow left the den and Will followed after looking at Rachel a final time. Once he was sure she was settled he followed Arrow out.

When he emerged he saw that Atlas had arrived. With him, he dragged the carcass of a huge buck. He dragged it into the clearing and slowly the wolves of the pack began to emerge.

Will saw his students all huddled together. He saw them looking at the carcass with hope in their eyes. He turned to look at Arrow. He cleared his throat to get the old wolves attention.

"Do you think that my… pups can have a share of the meal?" He asked a bit shyly. He never did like to ask for things.

"Of course. All of you can help yourselves. I shall attempt to contact the pack. Enjoy," Arrow said as he turned and trotted away. Will looked at his kids and nodded. "Go on, guys. Dig in," he instructed.

Immediately they attacked the carcass, pulling meat off. Their tiny bellies were starved and ready to receive nourishment. Will joined them and also tore into it. The rest of the pack didn't seem to like sharing but they didn't object.

As Puck, tore into the meat he caught sight of Quinn. She was eating but her mind seemed to be a thousand miles away. He crept up beside her and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Everything okay, Q?" He asked cocking his head to the right slightly.

Quinn sighed. In all honesty she wasn't. She was terrified and she told him just that.

"Why are you scared? We'll get home. Mr. Shuster's with us. Rachel's recovering. We're all safe and sound now," he said trying to reassure her. She looked at him though and stated, "You don't know that."

He was baffled. "Quinn, is something else bothering you?"

She snapped.

"How can you act so calm? Everything is wrong! I had your baby last year! Now there are love triangles starting everywhere! We're all dogs! Man hands is to stubborn to give up her beliefs on animals even though holding them means she is going to die! To add to that-" Puck quickly cut her off.

"Whoa girl! One step at a time. Berry will be fine. Her stupid ass has learned its lesson and now she'll think twice about following her morals." Okay, that one wasn't the greatest rebuttal but it was true. Berry was crazy, even if she was a hot little Jewish American princess.

"Alright that's one problem Puck. Keep going," Quinn instructed. She tore off a chunk of meat as she spoke.

"Well we're all in the same club and not everyone wants to hop onto their bodies. Face it babe, we got blessed. They're bound to hook up with each other because face it, its dating within our group or dating the nerds I throw in the dumpster."

Quinn seemed to accept this answer so he quickly pressed on. "Yes, we are dogs. All we need to do is be a family. We'll get through this."

She remained quiet for a moment before saying, "and the baby?"

Puck swished his tail. "We have a history together. Fine, let the bastards talk about it but those months I spent with you were some of the best in my life. I don't regret it. Maybe I wouldn't want to do it again but I don't regret it."

Quinn's tail gave away her reaction to his answer. It was quickly wagging back and forth. She nuzzled his chin for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered before she turned back to the half eaten deer.

*Glee*

Arrow didn't return until late that evening. He saw Will curled up with his pups… kids… whatever they were. He quietly padded up to them and called Will. When Will awakened, he gestured for him to follow.

Arrow led him down to the river. He stopped when they reached it.

"Do you have any news?" Will asked hopefully. He would give anything to be able to get home.

Arrow nodded and said, "The pack will meet with us and take you as close to the border as it is safe to them. They are contacting another pack as we speak."

Will nodded. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Arrow simply smiled. "Don't think too much on it. Now go rest. We have a long journey ahead of us.

Will nodded and thanked Arrow again. He trotted back to his kids. He curled up around them and quickly fell asleep, thoughts of the long trek ahead of them plaguing his mind.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I had finals and then I went to Florida so it has been a while. Please review and let me know what you thought and what you think will happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Kurt woke up early the next morning. There was a consistent tugging on his ear. He opened his eyes to reveal a small wolf pup. The pup was a red color, almost as red as Ms. Pillsbury's hair.

"Hi," the tiny pup said. It was clearly male yet very high pitched.

Kurt slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "Can I help you?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed he hadn't been able to sleep.

"Not really," the wolf said. It cocked its head to the side. "My name is Reno."

"Hi Reno," Kurt said. This pup was odd. It was so friendly yet naïve. It sadly reminded him of Rachel. She was so obnoxious yet so perky she didn't realize it. Though Mr. Shuster had reassured them she was recovered, he couldn't believe it.

"You're weird." That snapped Kurt's attention

"What?" He asked. "Usually when someone introduces themselves, you are supposed to introduce yourself. Let's try again. I'm Reno," the pup said. Yup, this wolf was most defiantly like Rachel.

"Kurt," he responded. He was now lost in thought.

"Wanna play? That always gets my mind off things," Reno said. Kurt couldn't say no.

He stood and shook out his fur. The wolf pup then ran off and Kurt followed behind him.

Reno had found something and was sniffing it. Kurt saw it was nothing more than a rag. Reno brought it over and began to explain the rules.

"You hold one end and I hold the other. Then we try to get it from one another. Don't let it go though."

Kurt nodded and went to grab a section of the rag but stopped when Reno explained, "No! You're doing it wrong. You need to grab it right by the end. Otherwise, you have an advantage."

Yup. Just like Rachel.

*Glee*

When Mr. Shuster finally woke up, he stretched. He did a quick head count to realize he was missing two of his students. Rachel was with Silver so that solved one issue but where was Kurt?

He rose to his feet and began to sniff for Kurt's scent. "I really am acting like a dog," was thought for a minute but he quickly shook it out of his head and focused on the task at hand.

He saw Kurt then. A little ball of white fluff was pulling as hard as he could on what appeared to be a piece of clothing. Mr. Shuster approached quietly and cleared his throat.

Kurt dropped the cloth and looked up at Mr. Shuster, happy to see him. "Hey. Mr. Shue. We were just playing."

"That's fine Kurt. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to see Rachel. I know you're her best friend."

Kurt practically leaped at the chance. He said a hasty goodbye to Reno and hurried over to Mr. Shuster.

They walked the short distance to the den that Rachel was in. They ducked into it and descended into the hole.

They saw Rachel curled up by Silver's tummy. Her tiny belly was descended, proof that she had eaten not to long ago.

Silver looked at them and greeted them. She nudged Rachel who raised her head and looked at them.

"Good morning. I trust you had a nice night," Silver said. Rachel just gave a small doggish smile.

"Yes. It was lovely. We'll be out of your hair shortly," Will said.

"Arrow told me last night. The pack will watch over you. They owe us a favor since we aided them when their fight against a grizzly bear."

He looked at Rachel before returning his gaze to Silver. "Do you know when we'll be leaving?"

She thought for a moment but before she could answer a howl tore through the air. Kurt who had crept forward and was nuzzling noses with Rachel raised his head.

Silver smiled and said, "It's time." Then she turned to Rachel. "Now, young one, it's time for you to go on. Remember, the circle of life is a delicate thing. It will restore itself when you eat meat… in time you will die and your body will become the grass. Then they will eat you."

Rachel looked a tiny bit disturbed but she nodded her head. Then she slowly rose to her feet and began to exit the den.

Mr. Shuster sighed. She was upset. He could tell. He decided it best to just let her deal with it for a while. He thanked Silver and then he and Kurt followed her out.

Rachel was pissed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. She was happy to be alive and on her way to being as fit as she was before. Yet she would have to eat animals. That was enough to frustrate her.

Kurt watched his tiny diva as emotions ran across her tiny face. He quickly trotted up to her. He pushed her shoulder with his head gently and she looked at him. She returned the gesture and they walked up to the small group that had formed around Arrow and Atlas.

They took seats next to Mercedes. Mercedes nuzzled Rachel and whispered, "Glad you're back, diva. You had me worried." Puck turned around and nipped at her playfully. She felt her mood brighten a bit. Her friends always made her feel better.

Tina and Mike lay side by side. She had her head on his paws. Both were tired. They hadn't slept well. Tina was worried about Rachel and Mike was worried about Tina.

He honestly loved her. He loved her smile. He loved her eyes. He loved the way she would take control when they were making out. He would do anything to make her happy.

He knew she needed rest. They had a very long way ahead of them. As much as he loved Rachel (and hated to admit it) he would chose Tina's health over hers any day. In his own opinion, she deserved to suffer a bit. She brought it on herself. She shouldn't be worrying Tina.

Yet he liked having Tina snuggled up to him. She was resting peacefully at the moment. At least she was alright.

Finn was yawning slightly. He was so confused. He had woken up thinking he had had a very long, realistic dream.

Everything seemed to be doing alright. They had their health… sort of. That was about you.

Plus, he was so confused about Rachel. He thought he loved Quinn but Rachel… something always pulled him back to her.

She was pretty, in a sneaky kind of way. It wasn't obvious beauty. You had to get to know the person behind the obnoxious forefront. You had to learn to see through her act.

He was hurt by her when she cheated with Puck. He didn't know she was capable of that. She was just always so sweet… he couldn't believe she would do that.

He tried to stay angry with her. He hated her for cheating yet his love for her was more powerful. So he kept up an act. He set up a kissing booth just to infuriate her.

When he saw her hit the wall, something changed in him. He couldn't stand the sight of her little body crashing into the wall. Now he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

He looked over at her. He watched as she playfully tugged at Kurt's ear with her teeth. He retaliated with a bite back.

Even as a dog, she was cute. Her little black nose was always twitching in the most adorable way. Her fur was shiny and her butt was still great.

Maybe it was time to stop pretending and get back with her.

Arrow howled again and everyone fell silent. He cleared his throat and began.

"It is time. I shall aid our guests on their quest to return to their home. In my absence, you shall listen to Atlas. His word is law until I return."

Arrow then let another howl. All the other wolves took it up and a beautiful, melodic sound filled the air.

When the howl ended, Arrow walked forward and stopped. He turned and nodded his head.

Mr. Shuster gently nudged some of his kids forward and they began to follow after Arrow.

Artie, in a burst of energy, jumped into the air and ran after Arrow. He was so happy to be going home. The sooner they got home, the better.

*Glee*

They walked for a long time. The sun had risen to its peak and was now beginning to set. The kids were tired and as each paw hit the ground, they felt the remains of their energy disappear.

Finally Arrow stopped. He lifted his head and howled. The Glee Club waited in anticipation.

Slowly, speckled brown and white wolf appeared from the bushes. He nodded his greeting.

"Arrow. It has been long my friend." As the wolf drew closer, they saw he had a part of his ear missing. It looked like it had been torn off in a fight.

"It has been long Dakota. These are the humans I told you about in the night."

Them with kind eyes and he said, "We shall take care of you. After you rest, I shall take you down to the river that separates us from the border. Once you cross that, Jade's pack will take you from there."

Mr. Shuster turned back to Arrow. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate all your help."

Arrow gave a wolfish smile and replied, "My reward will be your safe return. Travel carefully."

Arrow then turned and left, fading back into the shadows.

Dakota cleared his throat. "If you will follow me, we'll allow you a place to stay." His eyes fell on Rachel and his ears went flat against his head.

"I was not informed there would be a runt in this group."

Rachel cowered back slightly. She looked at Mr. Shuster. Will stepped in front of her.

"Is there a problem with her being here?" He asked as she looked at him.

Dakota awkwardly cleared his throat, letting out a choked bark. "A very slight problem, yes. The Moon pack that will be taking you across the boarder doesn't believe in letting runts live."

Rachel's eyes flashed with panic. Everyone felt the tension building. Will tried to come up with a response.

"Well, what can we do?" Will asked as they all waited to see what would be done.

"You can go off on your own or you could risk her life to save the rest. We'll worry about this later. You must be tired and hungry. Follow me and we'll get you settled for the night."

Santana honestly couldn't believe her ears. They were just told kill off Rachel or try to find your own way home and this Dakota wolf telling them to just go act like they were told the sky was blue.

Rachel herself wasn't very disturbed. She knew this would happen eventually. Something always went wrong because of her. She never could get it right.

Mr. Shuster followed Dakota in a daze. He had to quickly find a way to protect Rachel's life and still keep their chain of travel open and friendly. He didn't want a pack on his tail for letting a runt live.

The walk seemed to go by way to fast for Will's taste. He thought he would have a plan by the time they arrived. He didn't even know where to start though and had made little headway by the time he arrived.

Puck raised a question that had been on his mind. "Arrow's pack was the Fire pack. This runt hating pack is the Moon pack. What is your pack?"

Dakota looked at the young boy. "We are the Leaf pack. We tend to keep the piece. Atlas tends to stir up trouble which is part of the meaning of the name Fire pack. They are also not a pack you want to be on the bad side of. The Moon pack only does things by the light of the moon. They hunt, they sing, they even mate by the moon light."

Puck snickered at the last bit of information. Mr. Shuster scolded him quickly and apologized for his immature reaction.

When they reached the home of Dakota they realized how different it was. Instead of a lush, green field, they were surrounded by rocks. They made several caves around the area in the shape of a semi circle and the trees shielded the entrances.

Wolves walked along the top of the caves. Some laid in the shade the caves provided. They stretched and bowed their heads at their leaders approach.

The difference between the packs was plain. This pack was more of a unit then a family. They only lived together for the strength in numbers. Arrow's pack seemed to be more of a family, playing and teasing one another.

Dakota made no announcement about the new arrivals. He simply led them to a small cave that was close to the middle of the circle.

"You will sleep here for your stay. Hopefully we will be able to move you quickly and easily. Have a pleasant night, Dakota said. He left.

Mr. Shuster looked around and smiled. They were closer to home. They were that much closer to getting their lives back.

He lay down on the stone floor. He was able to stretch out. It was the first time they would be able to sleep without being on top of each other.

He yawned and smiled at his kids. They were all settling down for a night's rest. They didn't even seem to care that they hadn't had a meal since breakfast.

Sam shook out his fur and scratched his neck. He lay down on his tummy and looked at Quinn; the forbidden fruit. He wanted to be with her so badly but she didn't want to be with him. She was destined to be with Puckerman. This was a fact he had to accept.

Brittney was quietly curling herself up against Artie. She was happy that her family was safe. She had Santana to thank for getting herself this far.

Santana had been with Brittney the whole time, gently encouraging her. Brittney needed someone to help her and Santana was there to lean on.

As they all began to fall asleep, they were not aware of the wolves singing into the night… and a close by growl of irritation.

**Author's Note:**

**I am sick as a dog. I feel like I'm dying. I'm sorry if this sucks. Please review. Let me know what you all think will happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

The night was eerily silent. An owl hooted anxiously in the trees. A rabbit coward in its burrow. A mother squirrel anxiously herded her babies in their nest.

Then all hell broke loose.

The Glee Club was scared awake by the sounds of a pups cry, quickly followed by a loud roar.

Mr. Shuster jumped up and quickly counted his kids. He was relieved they were all here but something was horribly wrong.

Panic was ensuing out side of the cave. He heard anxious barks and then over everything, Dakota's scream of, "My pups! It's after the children!"

Mr. Shuster poked his head out to see what was wrong. He nearly vomited at what he saw in front of him.

Lying in a tangled heap was a little grey wolf pup. Blood surrounded its body and its eyes were glazed over. The tongue was lolled out the side of its mouth. It had been murdered.

Mr. Shuster looked for Dakota. He finally spotted the wolf cornering a black bear with other males in the pack.

Dakota was clearly a skilled fighter. His hackles were raised and his teeth were bared. The bear already had numerous injuries.

Blood slowly trickled down its shoulders as it roared in anger. It spit something onto the ground and Will realized Dakota wasn't unscathed. Part of his ear had been torn clear off.

Will returned to the kids. He rushed into the cave and herded them to the very back corner. They were forced to huddle up close together.

"There is a bear out there. Do not leave this cave! Don't do anything foolish." He had turned to leave when he heard a small voice.

"Where are you going Mr. Shuster?" Sweet, innocent Brittney asked.

"I'm going to go help them," he answered as he continued to walk towards the mouth of the cave.

"But what if you don't come back?"

This time, he couldn't bring himself to respond. He broke into a run and went off to help in the fight.

He spotted the bear and turned back around at what he saw. The bear had a pup's mangled body hanging between its jaws. Blood dripped onto the ground at the bear feet.

The bear itself seemed very pleased. It chomped down on the back of the poor animal and a sickening crack rang through the night as the spine broke in two.

He saw one wolf have a particular reaction. She had a swollen belly and her fur was a honey blonde.

She had winced horribly but now, as the bear dropped the dead pup, her eyes filled with something and she attacked.

The bear batted her aside easily though. The creature hovered over her and as it raised its paw to strike her, Will leaped into action.

He rushed the bear and leaped. He quickly sunk his teeth into the back of its neck. That seemed to be a cue of sorts.

Other wolves came from the sides and also jumped onto the bear. The bear thrashed and tried to shake them. Will held on though. The image of the dead pup drove his anger and gave him reason to fight.

After what seemed to be an eternity the bear fell to the ground and its body finally stopped struggling as it died. The wolves didn't celebrate though.

As the pack looked around, they saw the bodies of pups thrown about. Some of the wolves gently sniffed them before coming to the conclusion of death.

As this happened, the wolf who had reacted to the snapping of the pup's spine approached Will. She limped and her eyes held a sadness that only a mother could possess.

"You saved me," she said. It was a simple statement. He simply nodded. Soon Dakota reappeared. He looked panicked and was running with a limp.

"Isis! Are you alright, my love?" He nuzzled her and then looked to Will. "Thank you for saving her. You risked your life for ours."

"Our pups are dead, Dakota. Did it kill them all?" The she wolf looked like she was about to cry. Dakota nodded sadly.

"You should go tend to your kids, Will. We need to burry our young and in the morning we shall travel."

Will nodded. He left the two to comfort each other in this time of need. He walked back towards the cave and as he walked something caught his attention.

A pup lay in a bloody heap on the ground. That wasn't what caught his attention though. He could have sworn he had seen a nose twitch.

He moved forward and when he was close enough to touch it, he brought his nose down to sniff it. When he bumped its nose the whole body shook and it released a tiny cough.

"I found one! It's alive! I found a survivor," he yelled out. Dakota and Isis rushed over and investigated. When he was proven correct, Isis let out a happy cry.

"We shall name him after you! You saved his life!" With that the mother gently lifted the pup and took it back to the den with her to nurse it back to health.

Dakota was silent for a moment. His head was hung low and he looked at Will.

"I swear to you, Will, I will make sure that your runt will survive. The moon pack will not touch her. After what you did for us it is the very least I could do."

Will heard the sincerity in the older wolf's tone. He nodded and he finally said, "Good night, Dakota."

He finally walked back to the cave and saw his kids huddled together. The majority of the girls were whimpering quietly and the boys seemed confused.

Brittney saw him first and let out a happy bark of excitement. She rushed over to him and jumped up around him. "Mr. Shue! I thought you were dead!"

He smiled and said, "Nope, Brittney, I'm alright." He walked back over to the rest of the pups trying not to step on Brittney, who was jumping around his feet.

He collapsed tiredly and they were all soon crawling over him in excitement. He couldn't help but smile. The behavior was very much like that of a puppy… it was strangely uplifting.

After a while he felt he should settle them down so he quietly shushed them and nudged them down into laying positions. They snuggled together.

"We were scared Mr. Shuster. We didn't know what would happen to you," Mercedes whimpered quietly.

"I know guys but I'm right here. We're all safe. We're all going to be safe. Let's sleep now," he said as he dropped his head to the floor.

Puck snuggled down close to Quinn and nuzzled her ears. He put his head on her neck and they began to fall asleep.

Mike and Tina were cuddled up close. Brittney had jumped onto Mr. Shuster back and was draped over his shoulders. Santana was lying on top of Kurt.

Slowly, they drifted into a peaceful sleep. The threat was gone but another loomed in the future.

*Glee*

Santana woke up and stretched. She saw that her friends were also being roused at the moment. They were to begin being moved.

They sleepily made their way outside. Dakota was already up and moving about. He approached them when he saw them.

"I trust you all slept well," he said. Mr. Shuster nodded and asked how the pup was doing.

"He is going to be in pain for a long time but he will survive. I can not thank you enough for what you did," Dakota said.

"It was really nothing," Will tried to protest but Dakota would not hear it.

"No! You have saved him. My pack will be eternally grateful. Now this is the least I could do," Dakota explained as he began to walk into the woods.

They traveled for a long time. The silence was comfortable and the kids began to play an odd form of tag, which involved Puck jumping on top of Mr. Shuster to avoid being 'it'.

The sun was high in the sky when they heard the familiar rumble of empty bellies. Dakota put his nose to the ground and started to sniff out food.

He found a small herd of deer that was made up of four does and two bucks. One of the bucks was young while the other was rather old and sick looking.

Dakota dropped to the ground and slowly approached the buck. He was within 50 feet when he launched his attack.

The herd scattered but it was too late for the buck. Dakota had delivered the fatal bite to the throat and the deer lay down on the ground dying.

Dakota bowed his head to the buck. "You were a worthy opponent," he spoke to the deer.

The deer's voice was raspy and choked as it struggled to speak. "As were you wolf. I just wasn't fast enough." With that, the deer closed its eyes and died.

Dakota called the pups forward and they each immediately tore into it… except Rachel. She eyed the deer wearily. Slowly, she ripped some of the meat away.

"You must eat, runt. You must get fat. You must get strong. Eat more than your fill if you want to live," Dakota said.

Rachel looked at him in shock for a moment. Then she ate more of the deer. She would listen to him if she wanted to survive.

They ate quickly and left the scraps for the crows. They were back on the path.

The sun was just setting when Dakota stopped. He let out a howl and a wolf with deep a light brown coat jumped down from a low tree branch.

"Always making an entrance aren't you, Jade?" Dakota asked with a slight chuckle.

"You know me well, Dakota," she said in a voice that reminded most of the males of bells.

Then she caught sight of Rachel.

The hackles on her back rose and her lips curled back in a snarl. A growl ripped through her throat and brought Rachel to the ground in a submissive position.

"You dare bring a runt to me! Do you wish for it to be killed! I would be more than happy to assist," her voice sounded odd paired with the words she was speaking.

Dakota stepped in front of Jade. "The runt is not to be touched. We gave your pack half of our food storage when the foaming mouth disease took out your best hunters."

"What does that have to do with anything? It is a runt. It should not be allowed to live! If it does, it will pass on bad blood!"

"I don't care. I made a promise to William and I shall ensure the runts safety even if I need to follow you to the border of Illinois!"

"My wolves will not stand for this. They will kill it and they will not be as generous as I would. They will draw it out while I will make it painless.

"You will not touch it!"

"You to shall be in danger if you defend it. You are alone. I will not harm you. You are one of my oldest companions but my pack will."

"My mate knows where I am. She has scouts on patrol. A kill will be discovered immediately. She will launch an attack on your pack and while you are skilled fighters, my pack will destroy yours… and you know it."

The tension built between the two wolves. Jade watched Rachel with her bright green eyes and finally her hackles relaxed.

"My pack will do anything to make sure it remains strong. It will be treated as an outsider. It will receive no food from us unless it performs the act of shame."

With that last thought said, Jade turned and walked away. Dakota turned to look at Rachel.

"I hope you followed my advice. You may not receive food until we reach Illinois."

"Well if she does the act of shame, she can receive food," Sam tried to reason.

"What is the act of shame?" Rachel asked quietly, a sense of dread filling her.

Dakota let out a sigh. "You would have your fur ripped out in front of the pack."

"Well that's not so bad. Fur grows back," Sam said trying to look for a bright side.

"Then you would have one of two choices. You could allow yourself to be mounted by the lowest ranking wolf in the pack or you could eat the scat of the leader."

An awkward silence filled the air. Nobody knew what to say. She would either have to eat the waste or allow herself to be used as a sex toy.

"It's okay. I don't really need to eat. I can last a few days…" Rachel said, trying to be optimistic.

Mr. Shuster worried. She had barely lasted a day when she went on her vegan strike. Now that she was eating, she would have to fight for scraps.

They began to follow Jade. She had walked ahead to tell the pack about Rachel. Now they were to play the waiting game.

They were not welcomed into the pack this time. Most of the wolves growled at them.

They were led to their cave and left alone. They hadn't been their very long when the kill was brought in. Mr. Shuster looked at Rachel.

"I'll be fine. Go on," she said. She had just laid down to take a nap. Will didn't like leaving her but he needed to get the rest of the kids fed.

"Alright. We'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble," Will said. Then they turned to leave Rachel on her own.

They joined the pack and they were friendly enough. They all seemed to be pleasant enough unless a runt was around.

As all the kids dug in, a strange occurrence happened. One of the wolves left the feast without eating anything and disappeared into the shadows.

Will thought about telling Dakota this but decided against it. They were just eating. Maybe the wolf had been the one to kill it and had had its share already.

By the time they finished eating, the moon had risen and they returned to the den to find a horrible sight.

Rachel was clenched in the jaws of a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think will happen, what you want to see happen, and what you thought in that nice little review box.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Shout out to ****Galacticexplorer12. You did inspire some of the ideas I have now come up with for the story. Thank you for helping me get a clearer idea of what will play out!**

Blood dripped down Rachel's body. Her neck had several deep cuts in it and she was shaking and crying in pain.

They looked at Rachel's attacker and were shocked to see Jade. The wolf's fur was now painted with Rachel's blood.

Dakota stepped forward and growled lowly. "Put the pup down."

It was a command. Nobody knew who would win in a battle against alphas. The two stared each other down.

Jade dropped Rachel to the floor, where her blood began to puddle around her.

"Why are you intent to save the life of a runt. It is worthless. I shall not let it live."

Dakota was about to try to reason with her but Will was acting before he could intervene.

Will was barreling at Jade. He knocked into her quickly. He opened his mouth and bit down on the first part of her that was available. This happened to be her side.

Blood filled his mouth as he dug his teeth into her. He shook his head violently. She howled in pain and whipped her head around.

She bit down quickly onto the scruff of his neck and pulled him away. This did as much damage as it did good for he ripped out a patch of her skin. Blood began to seep through the wound.

She jumped at him and grabbed Will's throat. He began to fight back as he felt her crushing his windpipe.

Finally he simply leaned into her and he used his weight to knock her over. Then he went for her throat.

Somewhere in his mind, Will could hear Dakota moving Rachel away and howling. He then focused onto the fight at hand.

She was a skilled fighter though. She used her hind legs to push him off and was soon on her feet and panting. She growled and bared her teeth. Her canines were stained with blood.

She lounged at Will and the two reared up and snapped their jaws. They used their paws to try to knock the other off balance. She had more practice at this and got Will back on his back.

She could not get a clear shot at his neck though. So she let her sharp teeth tear into his shoulder.

He cried out in pain as he felt his own warm blood spill onto his fur. He growled and thrashed but he couldn't get her off.

Then she was being pulled off of him.

Dakota stood with blazing eyes. He let his chest heave in anger. He stood over her and growled.

"You betrayed my trust, Jade. This is the final straw. You have now severed the tied you have with my pack," Dakota growled.

Jade glared up at him. "Good luck finding your way to the border from here," she growled at them. Then she limped away.

Dakota was silent then spoke. "We need to get out of here. She'll be informing her pack that we are no longer welcome here."

Mr. Shuster frowned and followed Dakota as he began to Shepard the kids out. He noticed that Rachel had gotten up and was now slowly limping towards the mouth of the cave.

He went to pick her up, but when he placed his mouth on the scruff of her neck and bit down, she cried and squirmed, begging him to stop.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, slightly frustrated with her.

"It just hurts. I can walk…" she tried to reason. He didn't listen to whatever else she was saying. Instead he lifted her up by her back and let her dangled from his mouth.

He hurried to catch up to Dakota, who was still leading the rest of the group away.

Rachel was groaning in protest. Every muscle hurt. She just wanted to curl up and take a nap.

While she appreciated Mr. Shue's attempts to help her, she wished he wouldn't. It hurt to be carried. Her battered body just needed to time to heal itself.

Dakota was moving quickly through the woods. He was on a mission and nothing seemed to distract him.

Will, on the other hand, was noticing everything. Every small rustle of leaves sent his hackles shooting straight up.

His other senses were also doubled. He seemed to see every small detail, smell the faintest scents, and feel the slightest changes in the ground.

He was the first to notice the other wolves.

He stopped and crouched to the ground in a defensive position, Rachel still clutched in his mouth.

He looked around to see they were surrounded by members of the moon pack. As the members surrounded them, Dakota sat.

Will looked at him and stared, shocked. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Dakota said nothing though. He instead howled and suddenly more wolves appeared.

"You are out numbered. Surrender now or be killed," Dakota said. Some of the moon pack ran with their tails between their legs.

"The runt must die!"

One of the wolves had rushed at Will. He leapt through the air with his claws extended, ready to bat Rachel out of Will's mouth.

He never got the chance though as he was intercepted by one of Dakota's allies. A russet colored wolf had hit him square in the chest and latched his teeth into her throat.

The wolf now lay bleeding on the ground but it didn't move. One blow had been enough to kill it.

The rest of Dakota's followers began to take down the moon pack. One by one, the moon pack fell dead to the ground until finally only Dakota's followers remained standing.

The battle was over before it really had time to begin. Some of Dakota's wolves had minor injuries but were unscathed for the most part.

"I thought you said you keep the peace," Santana said as she stared at the carnage.

"We do. We kill those who stir up trouble. Packs that intend to destroy, animals with the foaming mouth disease, anything that will upset the balance of nature," Dakota answered.

A tense silence filled the air as the damage was surveyed. "Come. We need to get out of here," Dakota said.

When they finally arrived at the dens, the moon was high in the sky. The kids were all tired.

The damage the bear had done was mostly cleaned up and there now lay small lumps of dirt, presumably the graves of the dead pups.

Mr. Shuster limped over to the den Dakota had put them in the day before. He laid Rachel down.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

She was silent for a minute. Then in a small voice she said, "I am sick of being battered. I am sick of being weak. Why is this happening to me?"

Will didn't know how to respond so he just listened as he continued.

"I know that I haven't been the nicest person but karma shouldn't be doing this to me. I mean, this is brutal. I don't deserve this… do I?"

She looked at him with those big brown eyes. Yup, she had the puppy dog look down pat. He then answered, "Of course you don't. Just go to sleep right now."

She didn't seem too happy about that but she dropped her head to her paws. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but the pain in her body made it difficult. She finally fell into a restless sleep.

Will looked after the rest of his kids and made sure they were all soundly asleep before he left the den to talk to Dakota.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked the wolf. He was worried. The Moon Pack was going to take them to the border. Now what were they to do?

"I will attempt to contact the Sky Pack. They may be able to get you there and they will lead you to safety."

Dakota was silent for a second. When he spoke again, his voice was sorrowful. "I let you down Will. I said I would protect that pup and I failed."

Will didn't know how to respond to that. He was silent. Dakota looked at him. "I don not even deserve your forgiveness."

Will finally spoke. "I give it to you though. You have helped us. You're going to help us on our journey home."

Dakota didn't seem to accept this answer either. Instead he quietly said, "I will try to contact them."

Once he left, Will was alone. He sighed and then walked back to his kids. He laid down and curled up, quickly falling asleep.

*Glee*

Will woke up to a sharp pain in his ear. He groaned. His entire body was sore. He felt like he'd just been hit by a car.

He looked to see Kurt was pulling at his ear. "Wake up! Dakota said that he found out how to get us to Illinois.

That caught Will's attention. He got to his feet, ignoring his protesting body. He limped over to the entrance of the cave where most of his kids were jumping around excitedly. Rachel was happily sitting on the ground, wagging her stump of a tail.

Dakota smiled when he saw him. He tipped his head back and howled. Then out of the sky, a large falcon landed on a low tree branch.

"This is Gwyneth," Dakota said and gestured to the bird.

It bowed its head and said "How do you do?"

"Gwyneth will take you to meet the Sky pack. She knows the way well. I will send my best trackers with you so you are protected."

Santana then spoke up. "Hold up. You aren't coming with us?" She asked confused.

Dakota hung his head. "I was not able to protect you before. I doubt I will be able to now. You will be safer with my trackers."

An awkward silence ensued. Gwyneth cleared her throat. "Shall we leave then?" She asked.

Dakota nodded and barked. Three identical wolves stepped forward. "Sir!" They each said as they came to attention.

"Escort them with the bird. Protect them. Hunt for them. Do what they ask. Make sure they get to the Sky pack safely."

"Yes, sir!" They said. Then they got into formation. One of the wolves, a wolf that was mostly white with patches of brown, got behind them.

The other two, who were both a steel grey, flanked their right and left sides.

The glee club took up the space in the middle and the bird flew to the front. Will quickly looked at Dakota.

Dakota nodded. "Farewell, my friend." Then the wolf was gone, walking into a cave.

The bird asked, "Are you ready?" Will could only nod in response. He lowered his head to pick up Rachel but what stopped by a sharp nip.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed in surprise as he quickly brought a paw up to rub his nose.

She had a look of determination on her features and was getting onto her feet. "I can walk." She said. When he began to protest she ended it with a bark of annoyance.

He shrugged and looked to the bird, who was now hovering in the air. She swooped overhead and began to lead the way.

*Glee*

They had been walking for hours. Rachel was trudging along and she was stumbling more than walking but she was still going.

The kids were oddly quiet. They were upset and scared that they were attacked.

Will was even down in the dumps. His wounds were killing him. He was moving a bit slower but he was heading on.

Suddenly, a strange scent filled the air. It was both familiar yet different. He stopped and sniffed deeply.

Yes he knew this scent, but from where?

"Stop," he said. The bird doubled back and landed on a branch.

"What is the problem?" She asked, with a note of anxiousness. "We must keep moving."

"Why? Is there an issue?" Will asked, suddenly anxious. The way the bird kept shifting its weight was making him nervous as well.

The bird looked over it shoulder and then in a scared whisper said, "humans."

Will got excited and rushed towards the smell. Hiding in a bush, he poked through and saw humans working in a field.

He almost walked up to them for help but he quickly remembered that he was indeed a dog.

Then a sense of dread set in.

Smoke was rising from the center of the field in black clouds. Flickers of orange were seen.

He tried to calm himself. The humans were probably there to put it out.

But they were not there to do that. In fact, they were doing the opposite. They were adding kindling.

They were going to do a controlled burn but the fire was quickly spreading… and heading towards them.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm back in school. I can't write as much as I want to. This makes me sad. I've had this written for a while but my family is having a garage sale soon so I've been helping out with that. Here it is now. Let me know what you think and also what you want to see and what you think will happen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

The fire was rapidly closing in on them. Panic spread as the flames were seen over the tops of the trees.

Will spun around and exclaimed, "Run!"

Quickly they all began to run away from the fore. Gwyneth took off from the lowest branch and began to direct them to the safest path.

When it looked like they may have gotten away, a sudden strip of fire blocked their path. They skidded to a stop just in time.

They took off in the opposite direction and finally thought it was safe. Will looked around and counted his kids.

All seemed to be accounted for… except for Rachel. He looked and was about to head back for her but he never got to.

A sight that brought tears to his eyes was before him.

Rachel was limping along as fast as she could after them. While she was whimpering, she kept trudging forward.

He raced up to her but was stopped short by a burning tree falling in his path.

"Rachel!" He screamed. "Are you alright! Rachel? Please, be alright!" He said, getting anxious.

"I'm alright," came her reply. It sounded injured and a bit meek but she was alive…

Honestly, it felt like she was cursed. With flames closing in all around her, she wished Jade would have killed her. It would have been less painful than a death by fire.

She whimpered in fear and crouched low to the ground. She felt like crying as her death loomed in front of her for the last time.

Suddenly she felt an intense pain in her sides. They were being dug into and torn open. She was up in the air, flying over the flames.

She looked up and saw Gwyneth holding her high above the flames. While she seemed to struggle under the extra weight, she kept herself airborne.

Rachel watched the flames dance below her, slightly entranced. She saw the brilliant colors flickering magnificently.

She saw her friends running away from the flames again, moving quickly.

When they reached a stream, they stopped for a rest. Gwyneth slowly descended and placed Rachel on the ground.

They club was on her in a minute. She felt their little tongues lapping at her face. They were pushing and shoving to get close to her.

She had never felt more loved in the group. She returned their licks, the thoughts of how dog like this behavior was pushed to the side.

When she was finally given her room to breathe, Mr. Shuster came over. He nuzzled her head.

"Are you alright? Did you get burned?" He asked her.

"No, I'm alright I think. I wouldn't have been if Gwyneth hadn't saved me. Thank you," she said to the bird.

The bird nodded and said, "It is nothing but we better rest here for the night. I can't keep flying. Carrying the pup was exhausting."

Will thought about it and it was true. The bird did deserve a break. "Alright but first, we need to find a safe spot to rest."

Across the stream was a tree that was hollowed out. They crossed and all curled up together.

The three wolves took positions outside of the tree. One of the steel ones laid on the ground and began to sleep. The patched wolf did the same.

The remaining wolf sat at attention, its ears perked forward. They felt oddly intimidated by its presence.

"You may rest easy. We will remain on guard through the night," it said in a deep, rough voice.

Will lay his head down and shut his eyes. They were heavy but he kept them open long enough to see Gwyneth tuck her head under her wing.

Slowly, he drifted away into his subconscious, letting his imagination run free.

*Glee*

Kurt couldn't sleep. He kept seeing the image of Rachel being shut off from the group by the burning tree.

He couldn't believe how horrible this whole ordeal was and they weren't even close to Ohio yet.

The experience was opening his eyes to how alone she truly was.

Everyday she would clean the slushie off herself alone. She would take the insults without a word of comfort.

He hated to admit it but even he loved to put her down. There was just something appealing in making Rachel Berry feel bad.

Now he was regretting every comment he had ever made. She had nearly died so many times it was ridiculous.

Yet battered and bruised she still managed to pull through. She was weak and Kurt could see how tired she was.

This was killing her, whether she would admit it or not.

Kurt stood up and walked over to Rachel's body. She was already sleeping, completely worn out from her latest brush with death.

He lay down and laid his head down on the soft fur of her back. He gently rubbed his chin up and down it, reminding himself that she was still there, warm and breathing.

He made a promise then. He would not just tolerate Rachel. He would be her best friend. They could do more sleepovers and he wouldn't even complain over the movie.

He let his eyes close and he drifted off to sleep, still thinking of ways to make up all of the years he had been mean to her.

*Glee*

Finn woke up and gave a loud yawn. He stretched and shook out his fur. He looked around to see that the others were also awake.

Santana was drinking at the river. She was so upset. She just wanted to go home and have her daddy tell her everything was alright.

Santana Lopez would never admit it but she was actually very close to her father.

When she was little, her mom was the one who worked while her dad went to med school.

While he would do his papers, he would play school with her. She would always be the teacher and he would be the student.

She would spend hours teaching him how to properly put on a band aid and he would listen like it were something he really wanted to learn.

She missed those times when they would just play school without a care in the world.

Now everything was going wrong. Her daddy wasn't there to be with her and she had witnessed death so many times.

Hell, she was even upset about Rachel. She hated the girl and she had felt her heart stop when she saw the annoying girl clasped in the jaws of the wolf.

Everything was so messed up. She stopped drinking and looked for the group to see them assembling.

It was time to continue through this hellish nightmare.

*Glee*

The journey to the sky pack lasted until high noon. The sun was so high and everyone was exhausted by the time they reached the resting place.

They were lying in the shade when Gwyneth pointed out the approaching guests.

They were the smallest wolves Will had ever seen. They were pure red and sleek as ever. Their coats shined in the light.

They carried their tails low to the ground and their head were lever with their shoulders. Their eyes were an almost unnatural green color.

As they approached one took great notice in Puck. Puck couldn't figure out why though so he just rolled back his shoulders and lifted his tail higher.

This appeared to agitate the other wolves. One even let out a low irritated growl. The wolves didn't stop approaching until they were in front of Will.

The smaller one bowed her head and spoke, "I am Felicity." The other did the same and introduces itself as Fritz.

The male, Fritz, spoke, "We are the alphas of the Sky Pack. You must be weary from your journey. Come along. We shall take you to a place where you can rest easy."

When they began to lead the way, Puck kept up his tail and head trying to portray confidence. He needed to be strong for the group.

Fritz seemed to be more upset then ever at his confidence. What was wrong with being confident? It was usually regarded as a good thing.

He shrugged it off and simply held his tail higher. This made Fritz snap.

"Pup, you must learn to show respect to alphas. Being disrespectful can get you killed out here."

Will was confused. "What do you mean?"

Fritz sighed. "I realize that you are human but you are currently living in a wolf's world. Omegas carry their tails low and Alphas carry them high. The same goes with the heads. An Omega's head should never be higher than an alpha's."

Puck quickly lowered both his tail and his head, as did most of the others. The last thing they wanted was more trouble. They couldn't afford to lose the alliance of another pack.

The red wolf nodded his approval and continued on. They walked for a long time. Will could see that Rachel was limping and his own leg was smarting badly.

As dusk they arrived at the pack's den. It was a beautiful meadow that a river ran through. Most of the wolves were a deep red, like the alphas, but some were a dark brown that was as dark as the dirt.

The two wolves led them into a small tunnel. They quickly descended and were brought into a burrowed out room. It was warm and cozy.

Felicity shook out her coat and she gave them a kind look. "You may rest here. Stay as long as you like and sleep well."

With that the two wolves yelped a goodnight and left the den. The Glee Club all laid down yet they didn't sleep.

They all just laid down looking at each other. The silence was broken by the sounds of their breathing.

Kurt finally broke the silence. "I absolutely hate having white fur. All the dirt shows. I feel filthy."

An awkward silence filled the air and then every started to laugh.

"You know it's weird. I think we're closer as animals then we are as people," Quinn commented.

"You're sort of right… and Rachel's dangerous to be around," Sam joked.

Rachel winced inwardly at this statement. She knew it was a joke but she didn't enjoy this. She didn't choose this.

She faked a yawn and laid her head down and closed her eyes. She tried to quickly fall asleep, the days event wearing on her sore body.

Sam didn't miss Rachel look and he almost instantly regretted saying what he did.

Trying to make her feel better he scouted over to her and snuggled up to her side.

At this point in their lives, they couldn't afford to make enemies within there group… not if they wanted to make it back to Ohio alive.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long update. Schools hectic. Hope you like. Let me know what you think will happen, what you want to happen, and what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Finn didn't know why he was awake at such an early hour of the day. He was yawning and padding alongside the glee club only half awake.

The sun was just rising into the sky and they were already on the move. They could see the damage the fire had done.

The rain that had come at around midnight put out the fire. This showed that humans were good for nothing.

Many creatures of the forest were wandering around. They were singed black and some weren't able to stop coughing.

The remains of bodies were scattered across the ground. Some were smoking from the flames. Some were lying with their mouths still open, giving there last cough on the smoke.

As they walked past a fawn, Finn heard it cry out for its mother. His heart broke a little as he thought of Bambi. He wished the fawn didn't look so lost.

They kept moving. They saw fewer casualties as they walked along the river. The fire seemed to have stopped just at the river.

They were hungry but Felicity said it wouldn't be wise to stop walking. They needed to get to the next safe point.

Finn wasn't aware of when they crossed into Illinois but according to the female wolf, they were inside of the border.

Fritz had run ahead to meet with their next check point. The whole group had been to weak to attempt keep up with him.

Will's injuries were healing. He could feel them scabbing over but they were sore. He was walking with a slight limp but it wasn't as bad as Rachel's.

She was trudging along with the group but her pain was obvious. She had her head hung low to the ground, straining against her own body to achieve her goal.

The only one who didn't appear to be affected by what was happening was Britney.

They watched her as she happily skipped along in her funny way. Her tail wagged happily as she did.

She didn't have a care in the world on the moment. They were getting closer to her home and that was enough to make her happy.

Felicity led them into a corn field and put her nose to the ground. She sniffed around and then let out a few yips.

They waited for a long time before anything else happened. After about ten minutes, a rustling noise sounded through the air.

A sandy colored Golden Retriever appeared through the corn stalks. It was panting with tiredness and carried its head low. It was clearly old.

It approached and said in an old, kind voice, "deepest apologizes, Felicity. I'm not as young as I used to be."

The she wolf smiled and said, "It's no problem at all. I shall leave them with you. Good luck to all of you," she said before she disappeared back into the stalks.

Will addressed the old dog. "Thank you for agreeing to take us in. I'm sorry this inconvenienced you."

The dog gave a hearty laugh. "It's no problem, lad. An old timer like me needs to take a good hike every now and again."

The dog looked at the pups and smiled at them. "These must be your pups… well kids I suppose. You lot are really human, huh?"

The kids could only nod. They were so tired at this point they just wanted to take a nice long nap. The puppy bodies were very limited.

"Yes. These are my students." Will said. The dog reminded him of Finn. He was so accepting of others even if they were different.

"Well, let's get these little ones out of the sun and into a cozy little basket," the dog said. He turned and began to lead them through the corn.

Will followed him closely and shepherded his kids in front of him. "What's your name?" He asked the dog.

"I'm known as Leo," the dog says. Leo brought them into a cozy little shed. A corner of the shed was ripped up and they slithered through it.

The shed was small but it was larger then what they had been sleeping in. It was dry and warm and safe. It made them feel like their predicament was not horribly unbearable.

The kids rushed the moderately sized, woven basket that was tucked in the corner. They took turns crawling under the blanket and relishing in its soft texture. They tumbled around like the pups they were.

Mr. Shuster smiled at the sight. It made him laugh and the old dog next to him joined in. He hated to bring an end to there fun but they needed to keep on the move.

"Alright, guys. Hit the hay," he said. They snuggled down together and began to drift off. They fell into a gentle, restful sleep.

"I'll leave you now. We'll be leaving rather early so get as much rest as possible," Leo said.

Will thanked him and when the old dog left, he laid down next to his pups.

*Glee*

They awoke early the next morning to a delicious scent. As the kids opened their sleepy eyes, they saw a marvelous thing.

Food was piled up into a bowl. There was cheese and bread and a dish of milk. They tripped over each other to get to it.

Mr. Shuster was woken up when Puck fell out of the basket and onto his side. They gobbled the food quickly.

Mr. Shuster stretched and looked over at Leo who sat quietly in the corner. "William, I need to talk to you."

Mr. Shue got up and walked over to Leo. The dog looked perplexed.

"What's wrong?" He asked the dog.

Leo heaved a heavy sigh. "Your next guide arrived this morning but he seems… shifty. He's a stray. I'd do it myself if I could but I'm to old. Just be careful alright. He wants to leave as soon as you're finished eating."

Will nodded and thanked Leo before getting ready to leave. He downed what the kids hadn't finished which was actually quite a lot. Then they moved outside.

Will instantly noticed what Leo meant about the dog. It was very thin and its eyes shifted around uneasily.

The dog didn't say anything but 'come'. Will thanked Leo and ushered his kids after the dog.

They traveled in silence until they heard a strange roaring sound. They finally realized what it was. They had reached a highway.

The kids looked at the cars with a sense of desire. They just wanted to go home.

They were snapped from there thoughts by their guide. They never even learned his name. He had deemed it unimportant.

He was ready to move on but was soon distracted once again. They looked back to some humans approaching… humans that were carrying a net.

The guide took off. He was gone before they knew what happened. The kids didn't move. They didn't know what to do.

Will finally decided for them. "Back away." They tried to move away as quickly as possible but before they knew it, the net was over them.

They tried to fight it off but they couldn't. A strange crate was brought out and the man brought the net back and over Artie. They lifted him up and placed his into the crate.

The process of singling out pups continued until Mercedes, Sam, Santana, and Britney joined Artie in the crate. They were carried away and then another was brought out.

The rest of the pups were jammed into this one. They two disappeared and Mr. Shuster became frantic. He wanted his kids back.

A catch pole was brought with them the next time the men returned. It was looped over his neck and he followed them.

They brought him to their truck and made him jump into a cage like thing. The thing that relaxed him was that the kids were in there.

They didn't know how much time passed but after what felt like ages, the door was opened.

They were taken into a shelter. They were poked and prodded from all sides before they were placed in a kennel type cage.

It was roomy and had a soft warm, basket. They had food and water but they were afraid. Who knew what would happen to them here.

Kurt looked around. The cages around them were filled with dogs. Big dogs, little dogs, old dogs, young dogs; if you named it, it was probably there.

Yet, one caught his eyes. It was a very wolfish looking dog yet it was strikingly humanoid. Then he noticed the electric blue eyes. He gasped.

"Anita!" He exclaimed.

The dog smiled and began to shift form. Within seconds Anita stood behind the bars of the cage and with a snap of her fingers she appeared against the door of theirs, leaning against it casually.

"Got yourselves into quite a pickle here now haven't you?" She asked with a mocking tone of voice.

Puck growled in response. Sam bristled. Mike sniffed in disdain at the girl.

"Why can't you just change us back?" Tina asked.

"Then you wouldn't have learned your lesson," Anita said with a smirk. Then she appeared to think. With a sigh she added, "I suppose I could help you a little bit though."

Her eyes began to glow again as she raised both of her hands. There was a flash of light and they were suddenly in a large field that had a wide river next to it.

They looked around and then returned their attention back to Anita.

"Welcome to Indiana. You are one state line away from Ohio. All you need to do to get there is cross the river. Learn to be a family or remain in this state, even you return home." With another flash of light she was gone.

They looked over at the river. It was very wide. The current didn't appear to move very quickly but it appeared to have a strong pull.

Will looked up and down the length of the river. There was no type of bridge across it so they would have to swim.

He sighed. He wouldn't be able to carry them across. Even if he let them ride on his back, he could only fit three, maybe four, at the most. The trips would exhaust him.

He sighed. "Guys, you're gonna have to swim across."

That sent a jolt of fear through Tina. She didn't know how to swim very well in her own body and know she was expected to know how to in this puppy one.

Mr. Shuster carefully waded into the water until it was just at the level of his knees. He turned and waited for the rest of the kids to join him.

Slowly, they stepped into the water. They pushed at the strong current, trying to fight through it.

Tina wasn't doing well though. The others had already reached the side of the river and she was still only half way across.

The current picked up and before they knew what was happening, Tina was swept along with the current.

**Author's note:**

**So sorry for the slow uploads. I'm very busy with school. This story is drawing to a close. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review. Let me know what you thought of it and what you think will happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Tina was washed down the river. She screamed in terror as the current pushed her along.

Mike leaped into action. He rushed the lake and plunged into the water.

When he resurfaced he began to paddle for Tina.

Tina was still being pushed along. She saw a tree branch and grabbed onto it as best as she could. She clutched the branch between her teeth and cried in terror.

Mike paddled and when he got up to her, he turned. He paddled against the current and exclaimed, "Bite my tail!"

She did and he yelped in pain before shaking it off. He began to drag her through the water.

Mr. Shuster watched from the bank. He followed the direction they had gone but his leg was beginning to beat him down.

He limped and when he spotted the kids he breathed a sigh of relief. He took a few steps into the river before he had to swim.

He swam as fast as his leg would allow him to. He noticed Mike, tiring and that was his incentive to swim faster.

He reached them and exclaimed, "Climb onto my back!" Mike dragged Tina up onto Mr. Shuster's back with him. They laid their exhausted as Mr. Shuster paddled back towards land.

When they got back, Mr. Shuster climbed the bank before dropping onto the ground. They were exhausted.

Mike panted. Tina leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Then she slid off of Mr. Shuster.

The rest of the Glee Club was there as well. They cheered happily when they saw their friends alive.

Mr. Shuster got onto his feet and shook out his fur. "Let's keep going," Mr. Shuster said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Finn said. He was standing next to a soaking wet Rachel.

Her breathing was coming in short breathes as she panted. She had made it across the river but it had exhausted her.

"Please, no more. I don't think I can take another round of this," she cried out in total, complete exhaustion.

Mr. Shuster sighed. This was it. They had to keep moving or they would die.

He limped over to Rachel. He grabbed onto her neck and tried to lift her. It was difficult. He didn't have his old strength.

The group began to follow Mr. Shuster. They were practically dead with exhaustion.

They trekked on and they came to a railroad site. Santana's ears perked up. She knew where they were.

"Guys! We're near Lima Heights! We're almost home," she exclaimed happily.

Everyone perked up at that news. They cheered and started to jump gleefully into the air. Mr. Shuster smiled and continued walking. He was crossing across a wooden platform when suddenly he felt it give under his weight. He began to fall, Rachel still clutched tightly in his jaws.

He hit the ground with a thud. He released Rachel and she rolled onto the ground in pain. They both laid in the mud, unable to get up.

Above ground, the other kids scrambled over to the hole. They peered down at the ground, their teacher and companion's lifeless bodies.

Santana hesitantly began the descent towards the ground. The side was very steep and slippery but she made it down safely.

She walked over to Rachel and put a paw on her back. She tried to shake her awake but it didn't work. Rachel's body remained still and unmoving.

"Mr. Shuster, something is wrong with Rachel…" she said as she turned to him. She was horrified at the sight.

Mr. Shuster's breathing was extremely shallow. He gasped and coughed as he tried to regain his breath.

Santana rushed to his side and began to shake him. "Mr. Shue, breathe! You can't leave us!"

Mr. Shuster looked at her with glazed eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can though…"

Santana let out a strangled cry of frustration. She walked back over to Rachel and tried to revive her once more, but she couldn't hear breathing or feel a heart beat. She threw herself down as Mr. Shuster continued to struggle for breath. Santana Lopez finally broke down and cried.

The rest of the group came down slowly. Finn approached Rachel's body slowly. He stopped a bit away from her, to afraid to find out for himself but needing to know. "Is she…?"

Santana hung her head over the tiny body before pushing herself up and letting Finn come up to her. "I think so. Say your goodbyes," she said as she walked over to Mr. Shuster to be by him.

She had been so cruel to Rachel. Now, she would never get the chance to apologize. The least she could do was make sure Mr. Shuster didn't die.

Finn sniffled as he approached the body. He nuzzled her cheek, and attempted to make her stand.

Then he curled up next to her. He whispered a broken, "I love you," into her ear.

One by one, everyone said goodbye to Rachel. Finn refused to leave her side.

They sadly curled around Mr. Shuster and sadly drifted off to a restless sleep, accepting the end. Their family would never be whole again…

*glee*

The group was awoken by a scream. Puck jumped up and pushed his weight onto his hands… he had hands! He quickly looked over himself the best he could. He was in his boxers.

He looked around. They were human! All of them! They were filthy and he was sure that they smelled less than divine but they were human.

The girls were squealing and hugging each other. They all had noticed that Mr. Shuster had pushed himself up and was massaging his head.

Finn too was woken up. Once he realized what was going on, he excitedly looked down. If Mr. Shuster was better, he thought Rachel would be better.

But she wasn't.

Rachel's body was human again but it remained cold and her eyes remained closed.

"Rachel? Rachel, we're humans again. Come on, wake up!" He felt for a pulse and choked back a sob when he didn't feel one.

"Mr. Shue! She…. She's still unconscious! Wake up Rachel! Wake up! You can't do this to me! Wake the hell up, damn it!" Finn cried out shaking her body.

Mr. Shuster crawled over and grabbed Finn's shoulders. He stilled Finn's movement and had him lay Rachel flat.

He felt for a pulse and found nothing. He turned to Finn and opened his mouth but no words could form.

That was the only reaction Finn needed. He howled like he had been stabbed and collapsed over her body.

He never got to tell her he loved her when she would be able to respond to him.

Now he was to late. She would remain in the dark forever.

The Glee Club watched in somber silence. They never would hear her nag them again. They would never see her hideous outfits. They would never have to wrestle with her for a solo.

They would never hear her laugh. They would never see her smile. They would no longer be able to cry to her when they were upset. They would never hear her beautiful voice again.

They watched Finn sob as he held her. He would brush back her hair and kiss her forehead gently, then return her head to the crook of his neck, where it would hang limp.

Tears gathered in their eyes. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes. They didn't see the blue ball of energy float into the room.

Anita materialized and watched sadly. She had not intended for this to happen. She had turned them when she saw that they were finally acting like a family unit but at the expense of the small girl's life.

For the first time since her family's death, she let a tear fall.

She rolled her shoulders back and decided to grant them one final wish. She snapped her fingers and a flash of light over took their forms.

When Kurt looked up, he saw that they had appeared in the choir room. He gasped and it brought the rest of the group from their quiet mourning.

They looked around and saw Anita leaning against the door frame, just like she had when the change first happened.

They looked down and saw that their clothes were replaced and that the dirt and grime had been removed.

They looked and saw Finn still cradling Rachel yet she was different to. Her skin was beginning to regain color and her chest was rising and falling unsteadily.

She finally bolted upright and gasped for breathe. She took several erratic gulps of air and then finally leaned back into Finn.

She felt like she was on fire. Everything hurt her. She looked down at her hands and screamed. She was human again.

Looking around she saw that they were all human again.

Her scream brought Finn back to reality. He looked down at her and gave a happy shout. He clutched her close to him and began to cry a new round of tears only these were of joy.

Anita gave a cough and they all looked at her. "Don't forget the lessons you learned on your journey. I have brought you back to the time of our departure. Remember to accept each other and love." With that said, she snapped her fingers and she disappeared in a blue vapor.

The glee club didn't say a word. They crawled over to Rachel and Finn and huddled close together. Their terrible nightmare was finally over. They could relax again. They knew that because of this experience, they would be closer but they would never be able to forget the horrible scars they would forever endure.

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

In the distance, a single howl could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for a while. School got horribly busy and I couldn't keep up with everything. This story is over. It didn't go as well as I would have liked it to. Please continue to view more of my work. Happy Holidays. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!**


End file.
